frost bite
by roarkh7895
Summary: when a new person comes to arendale what will happen to Elsa and Anna.
1. Chapter 1

to start I don't own frozen Disney does, and this one will be slow because I am typing it on my phone, just to warn ever body, leave constructive comments please.

* * *

chapter 1

"Do you know your mission hunter" someone asks. "Yes" Hunter says. Hunter steps out of a corner in armor (the armor is master chef suit in Halo). "Okay then be careful she is dangerous, her powers are beyond belief" the same person says. "I know, Elsa must be stopped" Hunter says. Hunter jumps on a motorcycle. "Before you go here is a sketch of her" someone else says as he hands Hunter a piece of paper. "Okay I will look at it later" Hunter says as he starts the bike. "Remember the portal can be a dangerous ride, so be careful" a man says as he pushes a button, and a rift in time opens. "Thank you general" Hunter says as he drives into the rift. Hunter fly's out of the rift into a large snowy forest. "Well I'm here so who am I looking for" Hunter asks as he pulls out the picture. He is about to look at it, when he hears a woman voice singing. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small" the voice sings. Hunter drives towards the sound. "Man whoever is singing can really sing" hunter says as he drives over a snow bank. "Maybe she can help me find arendale" Hunter says. "My power flurries from the air into the ground" the voice sings. The voice gets louder. "The cold never bothered me any way" the voice says as hunter hears a door shut. Hunter jumps over one more snow drift and see's a ice bridge. Hunter slowly walks up the stairs after cloaking his bike. Hunter goes to knock on the door and it comes open. "Hum that's nice" Hunter says. Hunter walks in and activates ice spikes in his boots. "Any one home" hunter asks.

"Who are you" someone asks. Hunter turns around and is stunned at the woman he has laid eyes on. She has platinum blonde hair with blue eyes and matching dress. "You still haven't answered my question" she says. "Oh, sorry my name is Hunter" Hunter says. "May I ask your name" Hunter asks. "That's not important, you need to leave" the women says. "Why i just got here and I need some help" Hunter says. "I am sorry I can't help you" the woman says. "Come on I just need to know where arendale is" Hunter says as he grabs the woman's arm. "Let go of me" the Woman yells. When hunter let's go of her arm he is frozen in a block of ice. "No I did it again" the woman says.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the short chapter this one will be much longer, and to say again I don't own frozen disney does.**

chapter 2

"Elsa wake up" a very cherful women says. "Anna please let me sleep, I'm tired" Elsa says waving Anna off. "Come on sleepy head it's your birthday" Anna says. "Anna please I had to do alot yesterday, i'll get up in a little bit" Elsa says not opening her eyes. "No I need you to get up" Anna says. "ANNA STOP" Elsa yells as her hand fly's up and shoots a blast of ice at the roof. The room temputure drops very quickly. "Fine then" Anna says stomping out of the room.

"Did she wake up" a man with shaggy hair asks. "No, Kristof she is being a grump" Anna says. "Well I can't blame her she had alot to do yesterday, she probably is very tierd" Kristoff says. "I know but I just wanted to surprice her like she did for me" Anna says. "Come on let her sleep for a little bit more, it'll give us some more time to make sure every thing is ready" Kristoff says as he puts his arm around Anna and leads her to the court yard. "Wow you relly know how to throw a party" Kristoff says as he walks into the courtyard. "Well I try" Anna says.

"Hey guys everything is going great how is are guest of honor doing" a little snow man asks. "She is still asleep" Kristoff says. "Well I am going to wake her up" the snow man says as he runs past both Anna and Kristoff. "Olaf no" Anna says but the snow man is already out of ear shot. "This is not going to end well" Kristoff says. Anna and Kristoff make sure every thing is perfect. A few minutes later the two of them hear Elsa yell and a ice spike shoot through the roof of Elsa's room. "Glad I wasn't in their" Kristoff says. The next thing they know Olaf is running out of the castle. Olaf runs to Anna and hugs her leg. "It's okay Olaf she didn't mean anything she did or said in their" Anna says as she hugs Olaf. "Okay then why did she do those things" Olaf asks calming down a bit. "Elsa is just not in the best mood right now" Kristoff says. "Oh" Olaf says. Elsa is in her room pacing back and forth.

"Why do I get so angry when I am tired" Elsa asks herself. "Both of them were just trying to do something nice and I yelled at them both" Elsa says as a single tear comes to her eye. There is a knock at the door. "Yes who is it" Elsa asks clearing the snow flakes that had formed around her. "It's me Anna" Anna says. "Come in" Elsa says. "Hey sis you feel any better" Anna asks as she walks into the room. "Yes, i'm sorry for how i acted earlier" Elsa says. "It's okay i know you are not the best morning person when you had a lot of queen work the day before" Anna says sitting down on the bed. "I just feel bad, both you and Olaf were just trying to do something nice for me and all I did was yell" Elsa says. Anna stands up and hugs her sister. "Like i said before it's okay" Anna says. "Thank you Anna, I needed this" Elsa says. "Now come on you have a party to enjoy" Anna says as she releases Elsa. "Please tell me you didn't make it a big party" Elsa says. "No, I know you don't like the big parties, it's just a little party" Anna says. Elsa lets out a sigh of relief. Elsa and Anna walk down the hall of the castle. Along the way many of the servants wish Elsa a happy birthday. Elsa walks into the courtyard. "Wow Anna you relly did all this for me" Elsa asks. "Of course silly your my sister, and I am trying to make it as fun as my party you put together" Anna says. "Come on Elsa I want us to go somewhere before we start the party" Anna says as she runs to the royal stables. "Where are we going" Elsa asks as she chases after Anna. "Somewhere we both have not been in a while" Anna says as she mounts a horse. Elsa mounts a horse and rides after her sister. After alot of riding they both get to Elsa's ice palace. "Anna why did you bring me here" Elsa asks. "Because silly one of your gifts are here" Anna says dashing up the ice stairs. Elsa follows close behind. They both get in the ice palace and shut the door. Elsa turns around to find a red ribbon. "Go on follow it your going to be very surpriced" Anna says. Elsa follows it to a room in the palace. Elsa looks around and finds a small box. She opens it and inside is a beautiful gold locket. Elsa opens the locket and finds a small painting of Anna and her. Elsa is about to run out of the room to thank her sister when something eles catches her eye. Elsa looks at the far ice wall to find a blurry green figure. She melts the ice around it and a body falls out. Elsa lets out a ear piercing scream. "Elsa are you okay" Anna asks rushing to the room. Anna looks around the room to find her sister crying over a green figure. "Elsa whats wrong and who is this" Anna asks. "I did this" Elsa says says as she lets more tears come to her eyes. "Elsa what did you do" Anna asks as she hugs her sister. "I killed him" Elsa says as she hugs her sister. "What do you mean sis, i know you wouldn't hurt a flie, on purpose at least" Anna says. Elsa keeps crying. "Come on Elsa tell me" Anna pleads. Elsa calms down a little. "It was when I ran away, I had just made this place when he came in" Elsa says. "Elsa that was two years ago" Anna says. "I know, he came in and asked me for help but i refused to help" Elsa says as tears start to come to her eyes. "When i refused he grabed my arm and i lost controle of my self and froze him" Elsa says as she burts into tears. "I'm a murderer" Elsa sobs. "Come on Elsa your okay" Anna says. "No I killed a inasent man, I did that" Elsa says as she stands up. Elas is about to run out of the room when the man on the floor starts to stir. "Elsa he is alive" Anna says. "What how is that possible" Elsa asks as she turns around to see the man starting to stand up. Once he stand up he slowly looks around.

"Where am I" Hunter asks. "You're alive" Elsa yells as she hugs Hunter. "Oh, sorry" Elsa says as she releases him, with a clear blush on her face. "Your are in the kingdom of Arendale" Anna says. "Well how did i get here" Hunter asks. "We don't know we were hoping that you knew" Anna says. "Well i don't know exzactly all i remeber is parking my bike and walking into a bulding made of ice, And being frozen by a very beautiful woman..." Hunter trails off as he looks at Elsa. "You are that woman" Hunter says as he walks toward her. "I know and i am sorry, I just didn't have full controle of my powers and you scared me" Elsa says backing away from Hunter. Anna steps between Hunter and Elsa. "Hey back off my sister she did not mean to freaze you" Anna says as she pushes Hunter back. "I wasn't going to hurt her, I just wanted to thank her" Hunter says. "What do you mean" Elsa asks. "I have been frozen for two years as I heard from the two of you, that means I don't have to compleate the mission i was on" Hunter says. "Oh and what was this mission" Anna asks. "To kill some inasent Queen named Elsa" Hunter says. "What did I say" Hunter asks as he sees the stair that Anna is giving him. "Elsa is my name" Elsa says. "Oh" Hunter says. "And if you even think of hurting my sister you are dead" Anna says. "Hey like I said I am not going to complete the mission, especially now that I know that the woman that was my target is as beautiful as she is" Hunter says. Elsa cheeks turn a light tent of red. _"Does he relly think I am beautiful" _Elsa asks herself_._ No one notices Elsa becase Anna is to busy yelling at Hunter. "Okay I get it don't try and kill your sister" Hunter says. "Fine but I am watching you" Anna says. _"Great way to start out" _Hunter thinks to himself. "What is your name" Anna asks. "Oh, yea my name is Hunter" Hunter says. "May I ask, where is the nearest town" Hunter asks. "You won't get that from me" Anna says. "Anna don't be so rude" Elsa says. "Sorry about my sister she is just a little over protective at times" Elsa says. "The nearest town is Arendale, I would be happy to lead you there" Elsa says. "Why are you being so trusting" Anna asks as she pulls her sister aside. "I am not, if he is in Arendale there is less of a chance he will try anything we have armed guards there" Elsa says. "Oh, right" Anna says. Hunter walks outside and looks around for his bike. "Hunter what are you doing" Elsa asks. "I am looking for my bike I left it cloaked some where around here" Hunter says as he pulls out a small remote and hits a button. Their is a small clicking sound. "Here we are" Hunter says as he wipes the snow off of it. Hunter hits another button and the bike apperse. "Lets see if this old girl will start" Hunter says as he jumps on it and kick starts it. The loud sound of the engine scares the horses. The horses run away. "Come back" Anna Yells. "Well thats great, now we can't get home" Anna says. "We do have one way" Hunter says as he gets the bike beside them. "No way" Anna says. "Come on Anna, you are the one who always says that we need to take risks" Elsa says as she climbs on the bike. "I am only doing this to make sure you are okay" Anna says as she climbs on the bike. "Hold on" Hunter says as the motercycle starts moving. Hunter chases after the horses. Elsa is holding on so tight on to Hunter, he can feel it through the thick amored plates. "Oh no" Hunter says. "What is oh no" Anna asks. "Well, I just lost steering and we are coming up on a clift" Hunter says. "Elsa can you make a ice brige that the bike can drive on" Hunter asks. "No, not at the speed we are going" Elsa says as she tightens her grip. "Well, brace your self cause we are about to hit water" Hunter says. The bike goes over the edge and plumates to the water. Everbody hits the water. Hunter sufaces to find that Anna and Elsa have not surfaced. Hunter goes down and grabs Anna. Hunter gets Anna to shore and cheacks for vitals. Hunter finds she is still breathing. Hunter dives back into the lake to find Elsa. Hunter finds Elsa on the bottem of the lake. Hunter can see that her vitals are low, thourgh his screen in his helmant. Hunter grabs Elsa and swims to the suface as fast as he can. _"Come on just a little bit longer"_ Hunter thinks to himself. Hunter shoots out of the water and lands on the beach. Hunter takes off his helmant with a press of a button. "Come on Elsa don't die" Hunter says as he give her mouth to mouth resesitation. Anna slowly comes to, and see her sister on the ground not moving. "What did you do to her" Anna yells as she charges at Hunter. "If you want to see your sister alive i suggest you don't try anything" Hunter says. "Come on Elsa I can't lose you to" Hunter says as he continues what he was doing. A few tears come to his eyes as he starts to slow down. "No I failed again" Hunter says as he gives Elsa's cheast one last push. Elsa coughs up some water. "Elsa are you there" Hunter asks. "Huh what happend" Elsa says as she slowly opens her eyes. Hunter quickly puts his helmat back on. "ELSA" Anna yells as she rushes to her sister. "I am so glad you are back" Anna says as a few tears come to her eyes. "I thought I had lost you to" Anna says. "Thank you Hunter you saved my sister's life" Anna says. "Their is no need I am the one that put you both in danger in the first place" Hunter says. "Come on we need to get the both of you to safty" Hunter says as the night time air comes in. "What about your bike" Anna asks. "Dosen't matter I have to get Elsa to a sheltter" Hunter says as he picks up Elsa and carrys her to a small cave near by. "Wow no one but me has cared this much for Elsa in a long time" Anna says under her breathe as she follows Hunter. "Anna are you good with a blade" Hunter asks. "Yes, why" Anna says. "Cause, stay here and guard Elsa I am going to get fire wood" Hunter says as he tosses a sword to Anna. "Sure thing" Anna says. Hunter goes into the woods and starts colecting small sticks. Hunter comes back to the entrance of the cave to find bandits converging on Elsa and Anna.

"Ha, look at the pretty princess and queen" one of them say. Anna is standing infrot of Elsa with sword drawn. "You got any pretty trenkets we can have" Another on asks. "No now back off" Anna says. "Oh the princess wants to play, let's play them" the biggest one says. "How about you pick on someone your own size" Hunter yells. "Oh I am so scared of the little guard" the bigest one says in a mocking tone as he turns around. "Well come on then face me" Hunter says. "Go on Fred beat him" another says. "Well if the little guy thinks he can take me then, let's fight" the biggest one says now know as Fred. Fred pulls a giant sword out of his sheath. Fred swings his sword at Hunter, which quickly doges it and hits Fred in the gut. Fred falls to his knees. Hunter runs and kicks Fred in the chin. Fred fly's back into the lake. "Who is next" Hunter asks turrning back to the crowd of bandits. The whole crowd of bandits rush at Hunter. Hunter takes all of them down with ease. Anna and Elsa stand there amzed at Hunter's fighting skill. Hunter picks up all of the fire wood and layes it down near Anna and Elsa. "Are you two okay" Hunter asks. "Yes, where did you learn that" Elsa asks. "Oh that just some basic combat moves" Hunter says. "The only problem with me fighting is I can get lost in combat" Hunter says. "What do you mean" Anna asks. "Well I have been know to get addicted to the adrenalin that rushes during a fight, so even after it is over I will still be fighting" Hunter says. "Oh" Anna and Elsa says. There is steady sound of hooves running. "I wonder who that is" Hunter asks himself as he walks outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey to start out I want to thank all of you people who are reading my story, And to say again I don't own frozen disney does. I will be trying to make my chapters longer if you want, comment on the story if you want longer chapters. Thanks that is all now back to the story.**

chapter 3

"Faster Sven" Kristoff says as he looks around. Sven is running with his face pointed toward the ground and dosent notice Hunter standing infront of him. Sven hits Hunter at a full dash and sends him flying into a tree. "Stop Sven" Kristoff says as he looks back at the road. "Sir are you okay" Kristoff asks as he gets off his sled and walks over to Hunter.

"Wow what a Head rush" Hunter says as he stands up. "Sorry about that I wasen't looking where we were going" Kristoff says. "It is okay, so why were you going so fast" Hunter asks. "Oh I was looking for someone, it has only been a hour or two since they left but something keeps telling me they are in trouble" Kristoff says. "So who are you looking for" Hunter asks. "Well I don't know if you know them" Kristoff says. "Well describe them, mabye I have seen them" Hunter says. "Well one is a red headed female and the other is a platinum blond female, both of them wearing royal clothes" Kristoff says. "Would their names happen to be Anna and Elsa" Hunter asks. "Yes have you seen them" Kristoff asks. "Yes they are up in a cave just up the ridge, come on follow me and I will show you" Hunter says. "Sure, what is your name" Kristoff asks. "Hunter, what is your name" Hunter asks. "Kristoff, How do you know Anna and Elsa"Kristoff asks as he follows Hunter, with Sven and the wagon in tow. "Well it is a long story" Hunter says as he tells Kristoff the whole story.

"Do you think Hunter is okay, he has been gone for a while now" Elsa asks pacing around the cave. "Of course he has only been gone for a hour" Anna says. _"I have never seen Elsa so worried about some one before, wait does she like Hunter" Anna says. _"Yes he is only been gone for a hour that is not to long" Elsa says as she sits down. "Oh my you like Hunter don't you" Anna says. "No, I am just worried" Elsa says with a clear blush on her face. "You do like Hunter" Anna says. "Well mabye but I have only knowen him for a short time, so I am not for sure" Elsa says flustered. Anna is about to start laughing when Elsa catches it. "Don't laugh, or are you forgeting Hans" Elsa says. The wide smirk on Anna face quickly disapears. "Oh yea" Anna says. "So what do you like about him" Anna asks changing the subject. "Like I said I don't know it is just that every time I see him, it's like I get butterflys in my stomach" Elsa says. "Well I would say he is handsome but I have never seen his face" Anna says."Yea I wonder why neither of us have seen his face" Elsa asks. Just then Hunter gets into the cave. "Hey look who I found on my walk" Hunter says as Kristoff comes around the corner. "KRISTOFF" Anna yells as she rushes to him. "How did you find us" Anna asks.

"Well Sven and I ran into Hunter in the woods, literally" Kristoff says rubing the back of his head. "Oh Hunter are you okay" Elsa says almost instally says after hearing that Sven hit Hunter. "Yea I'm fine you don't have to worry" Hunter says. "Well let's get going" Hunter says as he snuffs out the fire. "Yea that is a good idea" Kristoff says. "Any way you have a birthday to celabrate" Anna says clearly geastering to Elsa. "Oh it is your birthday, well happy birthday Elsa" Hunter says. "Thank you" Elsa says. Every body gets on the wagon. "Hunter why do you all ways have your helmant on when any body is around you" Elsa asks. "Well for me to show my face to any body while I am in the suit is a sighn of trust that I don't have for the most of you" Hunter says. "No offince" Hunter adds quickly. "Non tacken, you only met us yesterday" Anna says. "So can you show your face with out the suit on" Elsa asks. "Yes but I have to hide the suit after I take it off" Hunter says. "Oh why" Elsa asks. "Because I am wearing a suit that says I am a assassin from where I come from" Hunter says. "Oh" Elsa says. "So you kill people for a living" Kristoff asks. "Well I used to but not any more" Hunter says. "So how many did you kill" Kristoff asks. Anna gives Kristoff a slap to the back of the head. "What I am just curious" Kristoff says. "It dosen't matter how many I killed, It just matters that they all deserved it" Hunter says. Kristoff is about to asks another questin when Anna gives him a hatefull stare. "So Hunter what do you think of my sister" Anna asks. "Anna don't do that" Elsa says with a small tint of red on her cheeks. "Well I would say a few things but like you said I have only knowen her for a day" Hunter says. _"Dang it I was hoping that he would say a few things, my sister likes him, but she will not admite it" _Anna thinks. "I will have to get back to you oneces I get to know Elsa a little better" Hunter says. "Fine, take as long as you need" Anna says with a hint in her voice. Hunter or Elsa dosen't catch It though. The cart comes to a halt. "Why did we stop" Hunter asks. "Because we are at Arendale" Kristoff says. "Oh well that is a good reason" Hunter says. "Well my queen it looks like this is where we go are seprate ways" Hunter says. "Oh I guess so" Elsa says with a hint of disopointment in her voice. "Hey Hunter why don't you stay at the castle, seeing how you saved my sister's life it is the least we can do" Anna says. "Oh are you sure, I woulden't want to intrude" Hunter says. "Non-sences we have pleanty of room at the castle" Anna says. Hunter shifts his eyes over to look at Elsa. "Well why not" Hunter says looking back to Anna. "Come on Hunter I will give you a tour of the castle and in the morning a tour of Arendale" Anna says as she runs toward the castle. "I hope you can run" Elsa says. "Why" Hunter asks. "Because she can run at a inhuman speed at times" Elsa says. "Oh" Hunter says. "Hey slow poke come on" Anna yells a good fifty metters ahead. "Well I am going to catch up with my guide" Hunter says as he sprints toward Anna. Anna and Hunter come runing into the court yard. "Wow no one has ever been able to keep up with me when I run that fast" Anna says. "Well I guess I am lucky then" Hunter says. "Hunter do you have any other clothes" Anna asks. "No, why" Hunter asks. "Well you did say that suit ment something, and it does kinda look scary" Anna says. "I don't think the people of Arendale would like it if you went around scaring them" Anna says. "Oh, I guess so" Hunter says. "Come on, I know where you can get some more clothes" Anna says as she leads Hunter into the castle. Anna leads Hunter into a giant room full of clothes. "Wow" that is all Hunter has to say when he gets in the room. "Well let's see if I can find you some more clothes" Anna says as she dashes around the room. Anna places tones of outfits in Hunter's arms. "Okay go in there and let me see how good you look" Anna says while pointing to a small door. Hunter comes out of the room mutipule time and Anna just tells him go back in there and try on another.

"Anna why are you in here" Elsa asks. "Oh trying to find Hunter a new look" Anna says. Hunter steps out of the changing room in a red suit jacket with black pants, and a white under shirt. "Yea that is defantly the look you need" Anna says. "Hunter you clean up nice" Elsa says. "Thanks" Hunter says. Hunter slips a small computer chip in his pocket. "Come on Hunter it is time for your tour" Anna says. "Why don't I show Hunter around" Elsa asks. "Come on sis, you know I like to show new people around the castle" Anna says. "Anna" Elsa says. "Okay fine, sorry Hunter you don't the fun tour" Anna says. "I heard that" Elsa says. "It is okay, it will give me a chance to talk to your sister for a while" Hunter says.

"Princess Anna you are needed in the throne room" a woman says as she opens the door. "Oh yea, thank you Girda" Anna says. "You are welcome malady" Girda says as she closes the door. "Well I guess I am needed, see you two" Anna says. "Why is Anna needed in the throne room" Hunter asks. "Oh, she helps me with running of the kingdom" Elsa says. "Okay are we going to start the tour" Hunter asks. "Yes if you would follow me" Elsa says. "Of coraes my queen" Hunter says. "Hunter just call me Elsa, no more of this my queen stuff" Elsa says. "Okay Elsa" Hunter says. Elsa leads Hunter around the castle pointing to the varius rooms and telling what they are. "Well that one is my room, and" Elsa says looking around for any other room she missed. "Well that looks like that is the end of the tour" Elsa says. "May I ask where will I be staying" Hunter asks. "Oh yes your room, follow me" Elsa says as she leads Hunter toward his room. "Okay Here we are your room" Elsa says as she stops at a door. "Thank you" Hunter says as he turns the door nob. "Wow a lot of room in here" Hunter says as he looks around. "Do you like it, if you don't I can get you another room" Elsa asks. "No it is perfact" Hunter says. "Well I will say you are going to need a lot of energy for tomarrow's tour of Arendale" Elsa says. "Okay why" Hunter asks. "Because Anna will be leading your tour" Elsa says. "Oh, why not you" Hunter asks. "I have duties in the morning, I might be able to catch up with you after my morning duties" Elsa says. "Well I hope you can, mabye you can help me slow Anna down" Hunter says. "We will see" Elsa says laughing a little at the joke. The sun is almost over the horizan. "Well I better get to bed" Hunter says. "Oh yes, sleep well" Elsa says. "Like wise" Hunter says as Elsa shuts the door. Hunter slips a small pistole under his pillow. Hunter lays down on the bed and his eye lid slowly start to get heavy. Hunter eyes open to the sound of someone yelling at him.

"Captin Roark what shall we do" a man asks while they are pinned down by gun fire. "Sargent Reed, take some men to the left flank and push foward" Hunter says. "Yes sir" sargent Reed says as he relays the information to a few other men. The men move to position when a woman with a gatlen gun steps out. "Retreat" Hunter yells to the men. They start to run away when the woman open fire. All but one man is mowed down by bullets. Onecs the woman stops firing, Hunter runs over to the man. "Sargent Reed" Hunter yells. "Captin please kill her" sargent Reed begs handing him his rifle. "Please" sargent Reed begs again. "I will" Hunter says with a nod of his head.

Elsa hears a struggle coming from Hunter's room. Elsa slowly walks down the hall to Hunter's room. She twist the door nob and walks inside. Hunter is yelling and moving around fraticaly in his sleep. She slightly shakes Hunter. "Hunter are you okay" Elsa asks. Hunter's eyes shoot open and he grabs the pistole under his pillow. "Stay back" Hunter yells as he jumps up. The room is dark so he can't see very clearly but he see the image of the woman. "Hunter are you okay" Elsa asks again. Hunter points the pistole directly at the sound of the voice. _"Kill her" _keeps running through Hunter's mind. Hunter starts to curl his finger to pull the trigger. A sheed of moon light comes into the room. The moon light hits the image and it disapeers, and he can see Elsa clearly. Hunter's eyes widen in fear at who he is about to shoot. Huntrer drops his gun and backs away. Elsa trys to step toward Hunter but he darts out of the room. "Hunter come back" Elsa yells pursuing Hunter. Hunter runs around the castle trying to find a way out. Along the way Hunter pushes alot of people out of the way, including Anna. Elsa makes sure that every body is okay. "Anna are you okay" Elsa asks finally geting to Anna.

"Yes, what is wrong with Hunter" Anna asks. "I don't know" Elsa says as she gets up and follows Hunter again. Hunter runs out into the garden. "Hunter wait" Elsa yells. Hunter looks back at Elsa but sees the woman with the gatlen gun. Elsa see his expression, it is the same one Elsa had when she ran away. "Guards, catch Hunter" Elsa yells. Tons of guards run into the garden and rush at Hunter. Hunter takes a defecive stance. It is to late though, all the guards jump Hunter and pin him to the ground.

"My queen what shall we do with him" A guard asks. "Nothing, I shall deal with him, Captin cane" Elsa says. "Just hold him still" Elsa says. Elsa slowly walks up to hunter. She uses a bit of her ice powers on Hunter when she taps the back of his neack. Hunter falls over unconscious. "What did you do my queen" Cane asks. "Nothing I simply put Hunter in a state of unconsciousnes" Elsa says. "Now take him back to his room" Elsa says. They put Hunter in his bed. "Do you want me to put a guard on Hunter's door" Cane asks. "No, I will be in here with him" Elsa says. "My queen are you sure" Cane asks. "Yes, you may go back to your duties now" Elsa says waving the captin off. "Yes malady" Cane says as he steps out of the room. Elsa sits down in a chair and watches Hunter. "What would happen to make a man like you, do that" Elsa asks. "The amount of fear in his eyes, what all has he seen" Elsa says. Elsa starts to feel the effects of the little sleep she got . Elsa slumps off to sleep in the chair. The sunlight slowly comes through the window of Hunter's room. Hunter's eyes slowly open as he sits up.

"Please let all of that, been a dream" Hunter says refering to last night. Hunter stands up and looks around. He finds Elsa asleep in the chair near the door. Hunter walks over to her and picks her up slowly. He puts her on the bed. "Hu, she looks so peacfull when she sleeps" Hunter says. Hunter wrights a note and places it on the table. Hunter walks out into the court yard.

"Hey Hunter" Anna says. "Hey" Hunter says. "Are you okay now you relly gave us all a scare last night" Anna asks. "Yes I am and sorry about that" Hunter says. "So can we start the tour" Hunter asks. "Yes" Anna says as she starts walking toward Arendale.

"Queen Elsa, are you in here" Girda asks. "Hum, who is it" Elsa asks. "It is me Girda malady, you are needed in the throne room in a hour" Girda says. "Okay I will be out in a minute" Elsa says as she gets up. "Should I tell the counsel men that you will be a little late" Girda asks. "Yes and thank you" Elsa says as she streatches. Elsa looks down to find a note on the small end table.

_Dear Elsa_

_I am sorry for all I did last night, I hope I didn't hurt any one last night._

_I will explain why I did that when I see you next._

_Sorry again,_

_Hunter_

Elsa puts the note down. "Hum where is Hunter" Elsa asks as she walks to the window. Elsa can see the busy streets of Arendale. Two things catch her attention though, a sertin red headed sister of her's pushing a sertin man with black hair though the crowd. "Hum I wonder how hard it will be for Hunter to keep up with Anna" Elsa asks with a smirk on her face. Elsa gets her self ready. Elsa walks into the throne room. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting" Elsa says as she takes her seat on the throne.

"It is all right malady, may we start the meeting" Cain asks. "Yes captin" Elsa says. Elsa trys to pay attenntion to the man speeking, but her mind keeps thinking about Hunter and the fear she saw in his eyes. "Malady what do you think" Cane asks bringing Elsa out of her thoughts. "Huh oh, sorry I can't seem to get my mind to focus" Elsa says. "Can you repeat it" Elsa asks. "Of coures malady, the scouts spotted many unknown men running through out the woods, we fear that they might be theifs" Cain says. "Why do you say that" Elsa asks. "Because my queen, a convoy of prisnors was attacked while it was passing through Arendale's forest, last week" Cain says. "Why was't I informed about this" Elsa asks. "Because my queen we did not want to worry you about it untill it was necasary" Cain says. "So the saftey of my people is not something inportant enogh to alert me" Elsa asks as a hint of anger comes with it. The room temputure slightly drops. "I am sorry malady" Cain says as he gows to his knee and hangs his head in shame. "Captin, stand up and look me in the eyes" Elsa says her voice normal now. Cain stands up and looks into her eyes. "You will tell me any thing that conserns the saftey of my people or any one in the kingdom of Arendale" Elsa says her voice smooth as silk, but her eyes are like daggers. "Yes malady" Cain says. "What kingdom did this convoy come from" Elsa asks sitting down. Cain clears his throat and says "The southern Isles". Elsa furry sparks at the mettion of that place. "Where again" Elsa asks. "The southern Isles malady" Cain says with some regreat. "So you did not want to worry me about some prisoners that escaped from the Southern Isles, when the one person who is the number one enemy of this land is a prisanor of the Southern Isles" asks. Cain says nothing. "Why would I not want to worry about the man who tried to kill me and my sister, might be on the lose, in my kingdom" Elsa asks. "Captin you will take all the guards you can and scower the forest till you find every last prisonor, and if you come back empty handed I will personly have you exicuted" Elsa says. "Yes malady" Cain says as he runs out of the room to find some guards. "I am sorry, all of you will have to leave for now" Elsa says. "I will call for you when I have calmed down" Elsa says. All of them get up and leave. _"Hans might be out there I have to warn Anna" _Elsa says to her self as she runs out of the castle to find Anna.

"Come on slow poke, I know you can run faster than that" Anna says while giguling. "Hey I can run fast but I am trying to keep up with you while hauling this cart" Hunter says. "Oh, yea why did I buy so much stuff" Anna asks herself.

"Hey Hunter why don't Sven and I give you a hand" Kristoff asks. "That would be great, thanks" Hunter says as he lets Kristoff hook sven up to the wooden cart. "No problem" Kristoff says. "Come on Kristoff it was just getting funny" Anna says. "Well I am sorry if I can't entertain the princess" Hunter says.

"Anna where are you" Elsa calls. "Over here sis" Anna yells while waving at her sister. Elsa walks over to them. "I am glad you could join us" Hunter says. Hunter notices something in Elsa's eyes. "Elsa what is wrong" Hunter asks. "I have to talk with Anna privatly" Elsa says. "Sure" Hunter says as he leads Anna and Elsa to a street nobody is on. "Okay we will be over here" Kristoff says as he and Hunter walk over to a bench. "Elsa what is wrong" Anna asks. "A convoy of prisonors was attacked in the forest, the prisnors escaped and the convoy was from the Southern Isles" Elsa says. "Elsa are you saying what I think you are saying" Anna asks. "I don't know if Hans was on that convoy but I fear he was" Elsa says. "Come on Elsa, we faced him onecs before and I believe that we can do it again" Anna says. A cart pulls on the street, the driver notices Elsa ans Anna and dashes full speed at them. Hunter notices this and runs and pushes them out of the way. The man keeps coming and rams Hunter. Hunter fly's against a wall and passes out.

"Look who I found with out thier guards" the driver says. "Hans" Elsa says. "Yes, it is me, why do you think I just tried to kill the both of you" Hans says. Anna and Elsa slowly back away. "Oh no you are not geting away" Hans says. Kristoff takels Hans.

"Go get the guards I got him" Kristoff says as he wrestals with Hans. "GUARDS HELP" Elsa yells. Five to ten guards run to Elsa. They see Hans and arrest him. Elsa looks over to Hunter. He has a large gash on his arm. "Guard Hunter need medical attention" Elsa says. "Please Hunter don't die" Elsa says as they pick him up and carry him to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for reading my story, I will be putting a kinda game in this story. I will be putting a song refrance in some of my chapters, I will say at the begining if it has one or not, This one will not. If you find it PM me the name of the song and the refrance before I post the next chapter. I will post the name of the song and refances in the next chapter. To say again I don't own frozen disney does.**

chapter 4

_"Don't die"_ keeps running through Hunter's mind. _"I deserve to die" _Hunter says to himself in his sleep.

Elsa is sitting in her room. "Maby I should cheack on Hunter" Elsa says. "No I just did that, why am I so worried about him, I barly know him" Elsa says. "Do I like him" Elsa asks. "No I can't, I have only known Hunter for a day or two, I don't know if he might turn out like Hans" Elsa says. Elsa literly smacks herself. "No don't think like that Hunter is a kind man" Elsa says. "What am I saying" Elsa asks. "I don't know him" Elsa says. "Even if I did I don't think he would want to date a woman who's got my powers, powers that can destory the world with the snap of my fingers" Elsa says.

"Malady,the guards are back" Girda says. "Okay, thank you Girda" Elsa says. "You are welcome" Girda says. "This will be good for me, I need something to take my mind off Hunter" Elsa says stamding up and walking out of her room. A image of Elsa goes through Hunter's mind. Hunter slowly wakes up.

"Man why can't I stop thinking about her" Hunter asks. "Did I fall in love" Hunter asks. "No Love like that is just a fairy tale, their is no such thing as true love for some one that is not in your family" Hunter says. "Even if their was, she deseves someone better than me" Hunter says. "All I have done is kill, I am a low life pesant" Hunter says. "She is a regal, carring, queen, she deserves a prince, not me" Hunter says. "Heack she probably has had plenty of men propose to her" Hunter says. Unknowingly Anna is standing in the door. Hunter turns around. "Oh Anna how long have you been standing there" Hunter asks.

"Long enogh to hear that little speech you just gave" Anna says. "So you relly believe their is no such thing as true love" Anna asks. "Yes, at least not for some one that is not in your family" Hunter says. "So what do you call the love of a wife and husband" Anna asks. "Lust and tolerance" Hunter says. "So is that all your mother and father did tolerate each other" Anna asks. "Yes, they fought all the time no one with that much hatred for each other could ever love one another" Hunter says. Anna looks shocked at what Hunter just said. "Why do you think I killed so many people" Hunter says. "I thought you said they deserved it" Anna asks. "Yes and no" Hunter says. "Yes they deserved to die, they were going to kill inasent people" Hunter says. "But no not the way I killed them, it all ways was keept a secret how I killed them" Hunter says. "Everyone all ways thought I just put a bullet through their hart, they were all wrong" Hunter says. "All the rage I had stored up, I took it out on them" Hunter says as a single tear comes to his eye. "I tourchered them, even if they beged for mercy I kept going" Hunter says remebering their crys for him to stop. "Onecs they were worn out and about to die of the pain and blood lose, I gave them a little bit of mercy" Hunter says. "I put a thirty eight revolver to their chest and pulled the trigger" Hunter says. Hunter looks up to Anna to see her eyes full of fear. "Call me evil and what ever you want to, but please don't tell any one eles" Hunter says. "Why shoulden't I" Anna asks closing the door. She instally regrets it. "Because I have done so many things to people, doing any of them to you would be a snap" Hunter says getting close to Anna face. "Is that a threat" Anna asks. Hunter face goes pale and he backs off of Anna. "I am doing it again, I need to stop that, no one deserves that" Hunter says as he sits down on the bed. Anna reaches for the door knob. "Go on tell your guards, have me arested I deserve wores" Hunter says. "Hunter before I deside to do anything, do you regret all of the things you have done" Anna asks. "Yes of coures, why do you think I hate talking about my past" Hunter says. "Then all of this will be are little secret" Anna says. Hunter looks at Anna shocked. "Why" Hunter asks. "First of all I have seen the way my sister looks at you, if she hears of this, then she will be hurt and I don't want my sister to be hurt" Anna says. "Also you said you regret all the things you did, every man that has a hart to say that they regret the wrong they have done deserves a seconed chance" Anna says. "Thank you Anna" Hunter says. "Hey what are friends for" Anna says. "You still consider me a friend" Hunter asks. "Yes" Anna says. "Why don't you go get dressed in your clothes and we will go down to the dinning hall" Anna says. "Yea I think that would be a good thing" Hunter says as he grabs the neatly folded clothes. Anna walks out of the room.

"Hey what were you two talking about" Kristoff asks. "Oh nothing, just stuff" Anna says. "Okay so are we going to breakfeast" Kristoff asks. "Yes in a minute" Anna says. Hunter steps out of the room a few minutes later. "Thanks for waiting" Hunter says. All of them walk to the dinning hall. "Where is Elsa" Hunter asks looking around the room. "Oh she has to do something today" Anna says.

"Malady, we found six of the prisoners, but the scouts repoted seeing seven" Cain says. "We have the seventh prisonor in our custity" Elsa says. "Who" Cain asks. "Hans" Elsa says. "Have the Southern Isles send us the prisonor manafest so we can make sure that we have them all" Elsa says. "Yes malady" Cain says. "You may go now, if I am needed I will be in the dinning hall" Elsa says standing up. "My queen, what do you want us to do with the prisonors" Cain asks. "Lock them up for now, and make sure their are pleanty of guards on Hans's cell" Elsa says. "Yes malady" Cain says. Elsa walks toward the dinning hall. "Why is all this happening now" Elsa asks. Elsa suddenly gets light headed. She leans against the wall. Elsa hart quickens. Her vision slowly starts to go black. Elsa trys to yell for her guards, but her voice is gone. Elsa falls down asleep.

"Go on your date, I will be fine" Hunter says to Anna and kristoff. "Are you sure" Anna asks. "Yes sure, you said that you were planning this for weeks now" Hunter says. "Okay than" Anna says as they head toward the main gate. Hunter heads toward his room. Hunter rounds the corrner. "ELSA" Hunter yells as he rushes to see if she is okay. Hunter stands up and pulls out the computer chip. He hits a button and his suit attaches to his body. Hunter cheaks her vitals. The guards rush in.

"What has happend" Cain asks. "I don't know, just give me a seconed" Hunter says as he puts every test possible on Elsa. The tox screen reeding flashes. "Elsa has been poisend" Hunter says. "Get her to her room" Hunter says. They put Elsa in bed.

"What happend" Anna asks. "Your sister has been poisend" Hunter says. Hunter goes to draw some blood when the guards stop him. "If you want the queen to live, you will give me some space" Hunter says. The guards still don't move. "Out of here" Anna says. All of the guards go outside. Just before Cain goes outside he smirks. Hunter catches this but pays him no attention. Hunter draws blood and puts it in his suit. The computer identifes the poisen. Hunter sighs in relief. "What poisen is it" Anna asks. "You don't have to worry this poisen is a slow killer, but she will need treatment" Hunter says. Hunter opens a compartment on his suit and pulls out a bunch of viles and stuff. "Dang it" Hunter says. "What" Anna asks. "For me to cure Elsa I need to find a blue ion, it is rare flower" Hunter says.

"I think they grow on the top of the mountin" Kristoff says. "I will go get one" Kristoff says. "No you are not fast enough, I will" Hunter says. "You two stay here, Elsa will wake up soon" Hunter says. "When she does try not to worry her or the poisen will kill her faster" Hunter says. "Even if she says she is fine, don't let her out of that bed" Hunter says as he goes to the door. Hunter runs full speed out of the castle. "Come on Hunter faster" Hunter says. Hunter gets half way up the mountin. Elsa eyes slowly open. "She is awake" Kristoff says.

"Elsa we were so worried about you" Anna says. "Why" Elsa asks as she sits up. "Elsa you need to lay down" Anna says. "Why I feel fine" Elsa says. "Elsa you have been poisend" Kristoff says. "By who" Elsa asks. "We don't know" Anna says. "Hunter told us to keep you calm and to not let you up" Kristoff says. Elsa lays back down. "Elsa please don't worry your self, Hunter is on his way to get the last ingredent to cure you" Anna says. "Did he say how long I have" Elsa asks. "No he just said not to worry, this type of poisen is a slow killer" Anna says. Elsa feels a sharp pain in her cheast. "AHHHH" Elsa screams in pain as she clutches her cheast. _"I am guessing slow ment painfull" _Elsa says to herself. The pain goes away and Elsa falls limp on her bed. _"Please Hunter get here I don't want to die, not like this" _Elsa says. "Elsa please try not to move" Anna says. "I'm scared Anna" Elsa says. "What if Hunter dosen't make it" Elsa asks. "No you can't talk like that, you need to stay positive" Anna says.

"She has till tommarow, then the poisen will kill her" Cain says to Hans. "Good make sure she dosen't get a cure by then" Hans says. "I don't take orders from you" Cain says. "Remeber buddy if I go down you go down with me" Hans says. "Like anyone will believe a man who tried to kill both the princess and the queen onces before" Cain says. "I have pleanty of profe of all of are conversations" Hans says. "Then show me" Cain says. "Oh you think I have it on me, the Southern Isles is the one who sent me to do this" Hans says. "They kept every letter you sent them, all of them with your signature on them" Hans says. Cain's eyes widen as he relised his mistake. "Now like I said, make sure the poisen kills her" Hans says. "Fine, I will" Cain says as he backes away from the door. Another scream comes down to the dungen. "Sweet music" Hans says as he sits on the wooden bench in the cell. "Guards you can come back down and guard Hans, I am done with my interigation" Cain says.

"Where are they" Hunter asks as he scrambules around the top of the mountin. A small flash light apperes on Hunter's helmat screen. Hunter looks over the edge to find a small blue flower on a ledge, maybe 100 feet down. "Dang it, I need a rope" Hunter says. "Wait there was a small shop just a mile or two back" Hunter says. Hunter looks at the sky to see it is about three hours past mid day. "I don't have much time" Hunter says as he runs back down the mountin. Hunter darts past some trees into a clearing. "There" Hunter says as he slows down. The small shack is covered in snow. Hunter walks into the store.

"Hello" A man says. "Sir do you have any rope" Hunter asks. "You can cheak over there" the man says as he points to piles of rope. Hunter scans them. "Dang non of them are long enogh" Hunter says. Hunter thinks for a minute. Hunter scans all of them again. "Yes if I tye all of them together I can make it long enofe" Hunter says as he picks all of the rope up. Hunter walks over to the counter. "I need all of this it is a life or death situation" Hunter says. "Oh okay, that will be thirty shillings" the cleark says. "This is on order from the queen" Hunter says. "I am sorry, but that will still be thirty shillings" the man says. "Do you relize I can have you arested for high treson against the crown of Arendale" Hunter says. "Still thirty shillings" the man says not flinching. "I am sorry, I did not want to do this" Hunter says as he pulls out his pistole and shoots at something beside the man. "If you don't give me the rope, I will do the samething I just did to that jar, to your head" Hunter says. The man looks at the shattered glass on the floor. "Take it than, but I will have you arested the next time you set foot in my shop" the man says. "Thank you" Hunter says as he picks up the rope and runs up the mountin.

"Elsa stay awack" Anna says. Elsa hart is beating as if it was going to explode. Her eye lids are getting heavier by the second. "Please Elsa I can't lose you to" Anna says. Elsa trys to speack but her voice is gone. Elsa taps her crying sister on the head, and gives her a sheepish smile.

"Come on Anna, you need to go to your room" Kristoff says. "No I am not going anywhere" Anna says. "I am sorry for this" Kristoff says as he picks up Anna and throws her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN" Anna screams as Kristoff carries her out of the room. The whole way Anna is screaming and crying to go back. Kristoff puts Anna in her room and locks the door onces he gets outside leaving the princess in there waling for him to let her out. "I am sorry Anna, I hope you can find it to forgive me one day" Kristoff says. He hears Anna scream I hate you at the top of her lungs through the door. Kristoff walks off to guard Elsa's door. Another ear percing shreick comes from Elsa room. "They both are in pain and I can't help either of them" Kristoff says. The sun slowly goes under the horizan and the kingdom is plunge into darkness. The silance of the night is only broken ocasenally by Elsa's crys of pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys or gales, thanks again for reading. I wanted to say I am honored that people are reading my work. I am planning to put a song refrance in this one so keep your eye out. To say again I don't own Frozen disney does. And to say please don't pay much attention to the spelling or grammer erors that are in my stories, just try to enjoy the story please. Also if I have a song refranec in one of my chapters, I will not be posting another chapter till a week has passes. Just to give you people time to guess the song.**

chapter 5

"It is only a hundrent feet down what could happen" Hunter says as he anchors the rope to the mountin. Hunter lowers him self to the the ledge. "Got it" Hunter says as he picks the flower. A loud snap comes from above. "No not now" Hunter says as he climbs up the rope as fast as he can. The rope keeps snaping. The final thread snaps. "Noooo" Hunter yells as he is sent into a free fall. Hunter hits a button on his wrist and a grappling hook shoots out of his hand. The hook drills into the top of the mountin. Hunter gets to the top of the of the wire. "Thank god I had that" Hunter says as he stands up. "Now back to Arendale" Hunter says as he dashes down the mountin.

"Kristoff" Elsa calls. "Yes Elsa, what do you need" Kristoff asks. "I need to talk to someone" Elsa says. "Okay, what about" Kristoff asks. "How do you know when you love someone" Elsa asks. "Uh, I don't think I am in any position to anwser that" Kristoff says. "Please how did you know you loved Anna" Elsa pleads. "Elsa, all I can say is love is something nobody fully understands" Kristoff says. "Someone told me this, when you are willing to lay your life down for a person without thinking about it, that is true love" Kristoff says. "Do you think Hunter at least cares for me" Elsa asks. "Elsa Hunter cares for you in a way I would for Anna" Kristoff says. "How do you know that, has he told you" Elsa asks. "No, but actions speek louder than words" Kristoff says. "Think of everything he has done for you that he didn't have to do, and you will get your anwser" Kristoff says. "Thank you" Elsa says. "AHHHHHHHH" Elsa screams. Elsa skin goes paler than it was. "The poisen is close to killing me isen't it" Elsa asks seeing the worried look on Kristoff face. "You don't have to worry, Hunter will save you if it kills him" Kristoff says. The sun comes over the horizan. _"She has only a hour left, where are you Hunter"_ Kristoff asks.

"Almost there" Hunter says as he runs across the bridge of Arendale. Hunter runs into the court yard of the castle, and is closed lined. "God" Hunter yells as he slams against the ground.

_"Hunter where are you, I can hear you but you are no where to be seen" _Elsa says to herself as she hears Hunter. _"Please Hunter save me" _Elsa says as she can feel the life in her body slipping away.

"You will not get to the queen" Cain says sword drawn. "What is this" Hunter asks. "Elsa is a witch she deserves to die" Cain says. "Huh never considered you for a traitor" Hunter says. "Maybe to Elsa but not to Arendale, Elsa will kill us all one day" Cain says. "Well I am going to take that chance" Hunter says. "Well than you are going to have to get through me" Cain says. "Fine give me five minutes and you will be in cuffs" Hunter says. Cain charges at Hunter. Hunter dodges every swing with ease. "This all you got" Hunter asks while ducking under the sword. Cains footing is slightly off. Hunter notices this, and trips him. "I told you five minutes" Hunter says as he slaps some iron cuffs on Cain. "And before you ask, I got the cuffs from you" Hunter says as he drags Cain to a wall. "Now you are going to stay here, and I will be back" Hunter says. Hunter punches Cain and noks him out. Hunter runs to Elsa's room. Hunter can't stop in time and drills the door fram.

"Are you okay" Elsa asks. "Yea I am fine" Hunter says as he goes to work on the cure. Ten minutes later hunter picks up a vile of a pink substance. "Here drink this" Hunter says. "To be warned it is going to taste taribule but don't spit it out" Hunter says as he hands Elsa the vile. Elsa drinks the substance and lays back down.

"Is it working" Kristoff asks. "All we can do is wait, I might have got here to late" Hunter says sitting down on the bed. "Kristoff can you leave I want to talk to Hunter alone" Elsa says. "I will be outside if you need me" Kristoff says. "Before you go, Cain is in the court yard, pick him up and throw him in the dungen" Hunter says. "Why" Kristoff asks. "Lets just say high treason against the crown of Arendale" Hunter says. Kristoff looks at Elsa. "I trust Hunter, do as he has said" Elsa says. "Sure" Kristoff says as he steps outside. Elsa gets feeling back in her body. "I think you should be able to stand and walk by now" Hunter says as he takes off the suit. Elsa slowly sits up. "You trust me" Elsa asks. "Yes Elsa I do, I don't know why thow" Hunter says. "Hunter follow me out to the balcony" Elsa says. Elsa and Hunter walk out on the balcony. "Hunter I wanted..." Elsa says but is cut off by Hunter stoping her. "Please let me talk first" Hunter says. "Elsa I know it has been only a few days, but I care for you" Hunter says. "I mean in a way, heck what am I saying" Hunter says. "Elsa I explain things better with action than word, so please forgive me if this affends you" Hunter says. "Why would it..." Elsa says as Hunter's lips connect with hers. Elsa eyes widen in surprise. Hunter breaks the kiss and waits for Elsa's reaction. Elsa stands there for a minute. _"Hunter just kissed me, ,e of all people" _Elsa says to herself. "Elsa if you don't feel the same way, than it is okay" Hunter says. "I knew it was a long shot, I am a pesant you're a queen..." Hunter says but is cut off by Elsa putting her finger to his lips. Elsa replaces her fingure with her lips. They break the kiss. "I guess that means you feel the same" Hunter asks. "Of coures" Elsa says. "But as you said your just a pesant what would the kingdom think" Elsa says sarcasticly. "Well, if loving you is a crime I know I am as guilty as a man can be" Hunter says. "Well then what shall we call this crime" Elsa asks. Hunter leans in and wispers something in Elsa ear. "Oh yes that is the perfact name for your crime" Elsa says. "I know I said love, but I know it is to early to call it that" Hunter says. "So do you want to annoses that we are a couple or not" Elsa asks. "I don't care, what ever you want to do" Hunter says.

"I knew it" Anna yells. "Well there goes the kingdom" Hunter says as Anna rushes the both of them. "I knew you two liked each other" Anna says. "Anna calm down" Elsa says. "Why this is the first time you have been in a relationship with any one" Anna says. "We got to arrange a party, to annoce that you two are together" Anna says. "Anna, you can arrange a party, but it better not be anything to big" Elsa says. "Don't tell anyone but Kristoff till the party though" Elsa says. Anna nods her head yes, and runs out of the room. "Now on to other things, who is going to replace the captin of the guard" Elsa asks. "I don't know" Hunter says. "He has to be loyal, brave, a great leader, and very diversed in combat" Elsa says. "Well who every you pick, will be a great choice" Hunter says. Elsa thinks for a minute. "Hunter would you be willing to be the captin of the guard" Elsa asks. "Elsa I am honored, but any one eles would be a better pick" Hunter says. "Hunter, you are the best I have ever seen" Elsa says. "You single handedly took down a theif three time your size" Elsa says. "And to add to that you took down twenty acommplises right after" Elsa says. "If any one is qulified for this position it is you" Elsa says. "Elsa if you trully want me to, I will" Hunter says. "I do" Elsa says. "Than I will be the new captin of the guard" Hunter says. "Thank you" Elsa says. "What exzacltly did Cain do" Elsa asks. "I am guessing he had something to do with you getting poisend, because as I ran in the court yard he tried to stop me from geting the cure to you" Hunter says. "Oh, that seems odd he was always loyal to my parents" Elsa says. "I guess he had a acomplise, because he seems like the man who would kill as painless as posible" Hunter says. "I will cheak his desk and see if he had anything in it to prove that" Hunter says. "You mean his old deask, it is yours now" Elsa says. "Yes his old desk" Hunter says.

"So the two of them finally admited it to each other" Kristoff asks. "Yes, and now we have to plan a party for them" Anna says. "We have to invite all of the surronding kingdoms, except the Southern Isles" Anna says. "Well I bet this will be a great party" Kristoff starts rummanging through his new desk.

"Come on, we need something about his partner" Hunter say as he sits down in the chair. Hunter notices a small outline on the very bottom of the desk. "What is this" Hunter asks as he leans down to look at it. Hunter slips his hand in the crack and pulls a secreat drow out. "Well looky here" Hunter says.

"At what" Elsa asks. Hunter head hits the top of the desk. "OW" Hunter says. "Oh sorry, but what did you find" Elsa asks. "I found a secreat drow, and if I am wright I will letters from the person he was with" Hunter says. "Here we are" Hunter says as he picks up a letter. Hunter starts to read outload.

_Hello captin cain I am wrighting to inform you of a misson,_

_if you except you will get alot of money._

_I will be sending Hans to posin the queen._

_You are to help him._

_If you sucseed I will personally pay you the sum of 10,000 pounds._

_If you except send a letter to the docks and find a man by the name of kail,_

_Find him and say "Dead snow"._

_I have instrucked him to tell me if the misson goes right._

_He will only anwser to you saying the code words._

_Sinceraly,_

_Your mission giver._

"Well we know who the ecomplise is" Hunter says. "We just don't know who sent him" Elsa says. "Yes, this secreative misson giver" Hunter says. "Well we do know the people who knew of the prisoner transport are supects" Hunter says. "Yes, but that is still thousands of people" Elsa says. "At least it is a start" Hunter says.

"Captin we need your help" a guard says. "Who are you and why are you in captin cain's chair" the guard asks. "I am Hunter and I am the new captin of the guard" Hunter says. The guard looks over to Elsa. "Yes Hunter is the new captin of the guard, private Johnson" Elsa says. "Private what may I help you with" Hunter asks. "There is a group of men on the east border of Arendale they demand to talk with the queen" Johnson says. "Who are they" Hunter asks. "We don't know, they won't talk till the queen is there" Johnson says. "How many men are out there" Hunter asks. "We have a small squad out there, they have almost twenty" Johnson says. "Okay private, let me talk with the queen" Hunter says. "Sure, I will go back to the front line" Johnson says. "What do you want to do" Hunter asks. "If they want a audenace with the queen of Arendale, then they will get one" Elsa says. "Okay, let me get a few more guards and we will set out" Hunter says. "Why they are already out numbered" Elsa asks. "I don't like it, it seems to easy" Hunter says putting his amuor on. "Elsa can you call the guards to the court yard, and your sister to" Hunter asks. "Yes and why my sister" Elsa asks. "Their was a attempt on your life I don't want to take a chance" Hunter says. Elsa calls all of her guards to the courtyard along withy her sister. "Guards as you all should know, captin Cain has been inprisoned for treason" Elsa says. All of the guards nod yes. "I have choosen a new captin, meet captin Hunter" Elsa says as Hunter steps out into the court yard. "Thank you my queen, now a group of men have reqested a audenecs with the queen" Hunter says. "Your queen has granted them this request, but I am not sure this will be so peacfull" Hunter says. "I want the best fighter we got to step forwared" Hunter says. Fifthteen men step forward. "Right now I want the archers to step forward" Hunter says. About twenty men step forward. "All the rest of you, go protect the town" Hunter says. "Now I want ten arechers and five guards to protect Anna at all times, their was one attemp on a life today, I am not taking a chance" Hunter says. "Now the rest of you, come with me and the queen" Hunter says. Elsa mounts her hores and rides toward where the group is. Hunter goes on foot. Elsa rides into a clearing full of men.

"Ahh, looks like you have finally come" a man in a hood says. "Men keep your wepons at the ready, I don't like the look of this" Hunter says. "Ah, I see you have got a new captin queen Elsa" the man says. "Who are you" Elsa asks. "Oh you don't recognize me" the man says. "The name is rider, Flyn rider" Flyn says. "Uegein, what are you doing" Elsa asks. "Just playing a little role play" Uegein says as he removes his hood. "Who the heack is Uegein" Hunter asks. "He is, Uegein or Flyn as he is sometime called" Elsa says. "He is the husband of a close freind in a neboiring kingdom" Elsa says. "Okay, but who are the people behind him" Hunter asks. "I don't know, I know Repunsal said that he had a few freinds that are known as thugs" Elsa says. "Pardon me, Elsa but they are not thugs anymore" Uegein says. "Oh, I did not know that" Elsa says. "So what are you doing here" Hunter asks. "Can't a freind of the queen just come and visate" Uegein asks. "Well most people just come up to the castle" Hunter says. "Well were is the fun in that" Uegein asks. Hunter can feel his blood start to boil. "Hunter you can call your men off, Uegein is trust worthy" Elsa says. "Men stand down" Hunter yells. Hunter, Elsa, and Uegein meet in the middle. "Look the queen may trust you, but I don't" Hunter says with a growl. "Oh, so scary, what ever am I going to do" Uegein says not able to hold back his laughter. "If Elsa wasen't here I would kill you" Hunter says as he walks off. "Hunter, come back here" Elsa says. Hunter just waves her off and goes to talk to the guards. "I am sorry, sertin things have happend recetaly, that have put my captin on edge" Elsa says. "Well it is okay, now who is the lucky guy" Uegein asks. "What do you mean" Elsa asks. "Come on I got a invite to a party, saying and I quote "Queen Elsa has found a sutor, the queen herself will anoces him at a party"" Uegein says. "I told Anna not to tell any one but kristoff" Elsa says. "So who is he anyone I know" Uegein asks. "I believe you just meet him" Elsa says. "Who tin can over there" Uegein asks. "I heard that" Hunter yells. "Yes, and his name is Hunter" Elsa says. "Well what ever his name is, he a little rough on the edges if you know what I mean" Uegein says. Hunter is about to protest when he is beaten to it.

"Uegein, I told you to be nice" a female voice says. "Crap I am going to here of this in the morning" Uegein says. "I told you that Elsa can pick who ever she wants, and for you to respect him and her decision" a woman says. The woman is wearing a purpule, royal gouwn and has short brown hair. "What I am just playing a joke Repunzal" Uegein says. "Yea, but I am watching you" Repunzal says. "princess Repunzal how have you been, I haven't heard from you in a while" Elsa asks. "Oh I have been doing fine, what about you" Repunzal asks. "Oh good and bad, but that is expected" Elsa says. "So what happend to put your suitor on edge" Uegein asks.

"Elsa we need to leave" Hunter says. "Why" Elsa asks. "The scouts spotted a group of men with weapons coming this way" Hunter says. "Uegein is this another one of your jokes" Repunzal asks. "No, I just brought these guys" Uegein says pointing to the group of men behind him. "My queen we have to leave they are almost on top of us" Hunter says. "Yes we must get back to Arendale" Elsa says as she goes to get on her hores. A arrow fly's out of no were and strikes the hores in the hart, nearly hiting Elsa's hand. "Guards protect the queen and the princess, no one gets through" Hunter yells as the guards create a circule around the royals. A arrow hits hunter, but does no damege to his amour.

"Ahh, we finally got the queen of Arendale out here" A man says. Hunter steps out and confronts the man. "Who are you" Hunter asks. "Let's just say I am known as the exicuter, but you can call me Ace" Ace says. "So Ace what are you doing here" Hunter asks as he sizes up his oponet. "All you can know is that I am here for the queen and that is all, if you give the queen up I will go away and there dosen't have to be blood shed" Ace says. "Sorry fat chance of that" Hunter says as he puts his hand on the sabor handel. "I woulden't do that if I were you" Ace says as he pulls out a small blade and goes for Hunter's cheast. The blade goes half way through his amour. Hunter smirks at his attempt. Hunter slices Ace's leg and kicks him away. "Now we can keep going or you can walk away" Hunter says as pulls the blade out of his cheast plate. "Ha, you are a blind man aren't you" Ace asks. Hunter looks back at the group that is guarding Elsa. Ace's men are half way through the defences. "Do I have to do all of this by my self" Hunter asks as he runs at the group. Hunter slices the neak of one man and pulls out a small pistole. Hunter shoots down ten more of Ace's men before he gears one of them yell "RETREAT". All of Ace's men run away in all derections. "You cowards, come back here" Ace yells. "If I was you I would take the advice of your men" Hunter says. "This won't be the last you see of me" Ace says as he gets up holding the gash on his leg. Ace slowly hobbles away.

"Why did you let him go" a guard asks. "It is not your position to question my actions, when those people almost got to the queen" Hunter snaps at him. "ATTENTION" Hunter yells. All of the guards stop their coversations and go to the position of attention. "Now when we get back to Arendale get ready for hell, because I am planning your tranning" Hunter says. "I am here to do one job, and that is to protect the queen from harm" Hunter says as he paces infront of the men. "I did my job so did you, but I am going to make sure that we don't have anymore insadents like this" Hunter says. "The enemy got with in killing distance of the queen" Hunter says.

"Yea, but we still defened her" a guard says in a voice of a wisper. "What did you say" Hunter asks. "We still defened her" he says. "What is your name" Hunter asks. "Sargent Goodmen" Goodmen says. "Well Goodmen you just volenteared" Hunter says. "Now men pay attention as I demestrait what happen when you disrespect me" Hunter says as he come right infront of Goodmen. Hunter quickly knees him in the gut and slams his head to the ground. Just after he kicks him at least five feet in the air. To just let him fall to the ground. Goodmen just sits there moaning and groaning in pain. All of the men just stare with fear in their eyes.

"The violent type isen't he" Repunzal asks. "Yea, I hope he isen't all ways this teance" Uegein says. "Now if you do as I say and respect me, this won't happen to you" Hunter says. "DISSMISSED" Hunter yells.

"Hunter what was that" Elsa asks. "I was showing them what happens when they disraspect me" Hunter says. "Yes,but did you have to do that" Elsa asks. "No I just wanted to" Hunter says. "Look Elsa I know my metheads may seem harsh" Hunter says. "Harsh is a understament" Elsa says. "Yes, but they work, I am here to lead men in to battle" Hunter says. "I am not going to do that if the men I have aren't in condition to fight" Hunter says. "I am doing this for them and you" Hunter says. "Elsa if you don't like my metheads then, have me removed from this position" Hunter says. "No, as you said your metheads work so I will give them a chance" Elsa says. "Thank you" Hunter says as he retracks some of his helmant and kisses Elsa. They break the kiss and all of the guards are dumb strucked. "What, get back to the castle" Hunter yells as he replaces the part of the helmant.

"So are we going to follow or what" Uegein asks. "Yes" Hunter says as he leads the royals back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people thanks for reading again, and the song reference in the last chapter is a song by Alabama. ****Love in the first degree ****is the song, and the line in the story is where Hunter says "if loving you is a crime I know I am as guilty as a man can be". Okay I am planning to put another reference in this story, if you thought the last one was hard then this one should be relly easy to find. The song ****let it go ****belongs to Disney not me just to say. And I am shortening the dead line to three days. **

Chapter 6

"Elsa what happen'd to make Hunter so tence, if you don't mind me asking" Repunzal asks. "Well to put things short, a person who I trusted helped in poisening me" Elsa says. "Are you okay now" Repunzal asks. "I am fine, Hunter made sure of that" Elsa says. "Hey I can't take all of the creadite, you are a very strong woman" Hunter says. "Well, that is why Hunter is not trusting you" Elsa says. "Well I get why" Repunzal says. "It is hard to trust people, and they just betray you" Repunzal says. "Yea, I guess the both of us have expericed it" Elsa says.

"I am guessing that is why you have a new captin of the guard" Uegein says. "Yes that is why" Hunter says as he clenches his fists. Everyone catches the clear hint to drop the subject. "So how has Anna been doing" Repunzel asks. "Anna she has been great" Elsa says. Repunzal notices the gold locket around Elsa neak. "When did you get that" Repunzal asks. "Oh this, Anna gave it to me for my birthday" Elsa says. "Oh yea I am sorry we didn't make it" Repunzel says. "It is okay, we didn't either" Elsa says. Hunter starts thinking on something. _"He said that wasen't going to be the last time I saw him" _Hunter says to himself. "Elsa is your favorite desert still chocolate, just asking" Uegein asks. "Oh I was wondering because we wanted to make sure" Uegien says. "Okay" Elsa says. "What are you thinking about" Elsa asks. "Oh, Ace said that woulden't be the last we saw of him" Hunter asks. "So I was just thinking" Hunter says as something comes to mind. "Oh, no please tell me he isen't going after Anna" Hunter says. "Come on, we need to get to Arendale" Hunter says. They all start running, but Elsa and Repunzal can't keep up. "Come on, Elsa jump on my back" Hunter says. "Repunzal get on Uegein's back" Hunter says. Hunter and Uegein both run full speed toward Arendale. Hunter runs into the castle court yard, followed by Uegein. Anna is standing in the middle of it. "Oh thank the heavens you are okay" Elsa says as she hugs her sister. "Come on let's get in the castle" Hunter says.

"What is all this about" Anna asks. "I will tell you onces we get in the castle" Elsa says as they follow Hunter into the castle. Hunter shuts the large oak doors. "Now what is all of this about" Anna asks. "A man named Ace tried to take Elsa and we are afraid he is going to go after you to" Hunter says. "Put this castle on lockdown, no one gets in or out without the consinte of Queen Elsa and me" Hunter says. All of the guards lock the castle up tighter then a drum.

"Captin how long do you want the castle on lockdown" Johnson asks. Hunter looks at Elsa. "For a day" Elsa says. "You heard the queen, this castle is on lockdown for a day" Hunter says. "Yes sir, I will inform the guards" Johnson says as he soultes Hunter. Hunter soultes him back and the young guard runs to inform the others. "Anna do you mind staying in your room, or Elsa's, till all of this blows over" Hunter asks. "I don't mind, but what about Elsa" Anna asks. "Samething, I don't want either of you to get hurt" Hunter says. "Okay" Anna says. "Fine" Elsa says. "Okay where are you going to be Anna" Hunter asks. "I want to stay with my sister, if she doesn't mind" Anna says. "I don't mind Anna, but this is the only time" Elsa says. "Okay, I will have guards posted at your door" Hunter says. "And just in case I will have guards following Repunzal and Uegein" Hunter says.

"Okay, it's for the best" Repunzal says. "Are thease guards to protec us, or to keep a eye on me" Uegein asks. "Uegein stop that" Repunzal says as she slaps him lightly. "Okay just for you" Uegein says. Hunter asighns the posts and goes to Elsa room. It is about midday. "Elsa I am going to look around the kingdom" Hunter says as he walks in the room and takes his amour off. "Okay, just please becarful" Elsa says as she walks up to Hunter. Hunter lightly kisses Elsa. "I will" Hunter says as he walks out the door. Hunter walks into a blacks smiths shop.

"How may I help you sir" a man asks. "Oh nothing, I am just looking for someone" Hunter says. "Okay, let me know if I can help" He says. "Sure" Hunter says as he walks around the shop. Hunter walks over to a assortment of weapons. He picks up a smooth bone handled dagger. "This is a peice of art" Hunter says as he runs his hand over the handle. Hunter carries the knife up to the counter. "How much for this beautiful peice of art" Hunter asks. "Thirty pounds" the cleark says. "Well here you go" Hunter says as he lays a bunch of coins on the counter. The cleark counts it out. "Keep the change" Hunter says as he puts the dagger in his belt and walks out. Hunter walks to the castle.

"What is your assement, Track" Ace asks. "He is a red flag" Track says. "Yes he has access to the castle and the trust of all the guards, but he is to close to the queen" Track says. "What do you mean to close" Ace asks. "He is the queen's suitor" Track says. "Well I relly hoped he would be are inside man" Ace says. "Ace why are we after Elsa" Track asks. "Because she is the only one like me" Ace says as his hand frosts over. "Elsa is the only one who can cahnge my fate, and the way it has to be done she won't just willingly do" Ace says.

"Elsa look at this" Anna says. "What" Elsa asks as she looks at the book. "Their is aparentaly another person who has your powers, It says his name is Jack Frost" Anna says. "Anna why are you showing me this" Elsa asks. "Well I just thought maybe, you could meet him and get to understand your powers some more" Anna says. "Anna it says Jack Frost has no known location" Elsa says. "I know" Anna says.

"Every one still okay" Hunter asks. "Yes I am fine" Elsa says. "Where is Anna" Hunter asks. "She went to her room with Kristoff" Elsa says. Hunter looks out the window to see the sun is starting to set. Elsa lets out a yawn. "I am going to sleep now" Elsa says. "Hunter do you mind staying with me tonight" Elsa asks. "I don't mind if you will let me" Hunter says. "Then come on, get in the bed" Elsa says. "I don't know Elsa, what if a guard sees us, what will they think" Hunter asks. "Come on, the guards can think what they want" Elsa says as she climbs into bed after switching her ice dress to her sleep atire. "Fine" Hunter says as he climbs into the other side of the bed. "Elsa can you wake me up in the morning, I am going to start training of the guards tommarow" Hunter asks. "Sure" Elsa says. Hunter slowly falls asleep. The sun light slowly come through the window. "Hunter wake up" Elsa says as she slightly shakes him. "Huh, what" Hunter asks. "It is morning, training time" Elsa says. "Oh" Hunter says as he jumps up. Hunter quickly gets his suit on. "Hunter I was wondering if you would meet me in the castle garden tonight" Elsa asks. "Yes, I will" Hunter says. "Okay don't be late" Elsa says as she walks out of the room. "I wonder what she has planned" Hunter asks. Johnson walks by the door. "Private johnson, come here" Hunter says as he steps out the door.

"Yes sir, what do you need" Johnson asks. "Private I need you to get all of the guards to the barrecks, and wait there for further orders" Hunter says. "Yes captin" Johnsojn says as he walks off. Hunter goes down to the barrecks. All of the guards men are in perfact ranks. "Attention" Hunter yells. "Now I am going to put half of you on duty for today the rest of you, we are going on a little run" Hunter says. "Now the half that I will be leaving here will do all of this later" Hunter says. "I am to be gone, so if there is any trouble you can't handel your self report it to queen Elsa" Hunter says. Hunter divides the men up. "Okay, go to your posts I have set when I say" Hunter says. "Dismissed" Hunter yells. "Now get ready to run" Hunter says as he gets in front of the group. "If you have never ran long distance you are going to hate this" Hunter says. "Let's go" Hunter says as he starts at a small jog. Hunter leads the group of men through the kingdom into the surrounding woods. "Pick it up Goodmen" Hunter yells back. Goodmen is strugguling to keep up with the group. Hunter leads then about three miles in the woods and stops. "Wait here, till everyone catches up" Hunter says as the men around him catch their breathe. Goodmen is the last to get to the group.

"That wasen't so bad" Goodmen says as he catches his breathe. "Glad you say so cause we are just getting warmed up" Hunter says. "All of you are to run or jog back to Arendale, then we will begin training" Hunter says. "Yes sir" the men say. Hunter takes off full speed toward Arendale. Hunter stops in the court yard. About ten minutes latter Johnson is the first to get to the castle. He slowly staggers to the gate. "Good job private, Go get some water and wait at the barrecks" Hunter says as he lightly pats him on the back. "Thank you captin" Johnson says as he staggers away. "Come on pick it up" Hunter yells. most of the guards just got to the edge of Arendale. Johnson walks very slowly through the castle.

"Are you okay private" Elsa asks. "Yes my queen, just following orders" Johnson says. "What is hunter putting you through" Elsa asks as she sees Johnson pale face. "Just a little run my queen, nothing we can't handle" Johnson says. "Okay" Elsa says as she walks away. Elsa walks out into the court yard to see Hunter yelling at a group of men to pick it up. "Hunter how far was this run of yours" Elsa asks.

"Oh, um I guess about three miles into the woods" Hunter says. "Oh that reminds me, Elsa can you make some ice for the men they are going to need it" Hunter asks. "I will, if you tell me what you have planned" Elsa says. Hunter wispers his plan into Elsa's ear. "Do you think they can make it" Elsa asks. "Hey I did this one I was a private and I am still standing" Hunter says. Hunter looks back at the bridge to see Goodmen walking. "Come on Goodmen pick it up, Their is no room for slackers in this guard" Hunter yells. All of the guards get to the barrecks and sit down. "Attention" Hunter yells. "Now that our warm up is done let's get down to buisness" Hunter says. "You are to do combate drills, but I will show you the drills I want you to preform" Hunter says. "But first, I would like to know, if they sent me daughters when I asked for sons" Hunter asks. "What do you mean, captin" Johnson asks. "The way most of you ran it looked like non of you have ever worked out, you guys looked like a bunch of girls running" Hunter says. "Now on to the combat drills" Hunter says. "Goodmen, come here" Hunter says. "Yes sir" Goodmen says. "You are to help me dimstaght what a proper combat drill is" Hunter says. "I will even take my amour off" Hunter says as he hits a button and takes the armour off. Hunter is in PT gear. "Okay sargent run at me" Hunter says. Goodmen runs at Hunter full force. Right as Goodmen is about to hit Hunter he quickly moves out of the way and grabs Goodmen's arm. Along with pushing his head to the ground. "You better tap sargent or your arm is broken" Hunter says. Goodmen taps after a minute of being in this position. Hunter dimistraghts some more combat technekes and has the men do them. The sun is about at it's peack in the sky. "That is enogh, you may go switch with the gurds on post" Hunter says. "Tell the other guards to meet me here" Hunter says.

"Captin, may I speack with you" Johnson asks. "Yes, what do you need" Hunter asks. "My wife and I, are invited to a dinner and it interferces with the training days, so I wanted to know if I could skip next weeks training" Johnson says. "Alright private, but be ready to work hard when you get back" Hunter says. "Thank you captin" Johnson says. "Come by my office later, I have something for you" Hunter says. "Yes captin" Johnson says. "Now go to your post" Hunter says. Johnson walks away.

"Hunter" Elsa says. "Over here" Hunter says. "Oh there you are, I just wated to make sure you haven't forgoten" Elsa says. "Elsa I am not going to forget" Hunter says. "I know I just wated to have a excuse to see you" Elsa says. "Elsa you can come and see me any time you don't have to have a excuse" Hunter says. Hunter hugs Elsa. "I know" Elsa says as she enjoys the embrace. Hunter lightly kisses Elsa on the forhead. "I am all ways here for you, you should know that" Hunter says. Hunter and Elsa break apart when the guards come in. "Well it looks like I have to go" Elsa says. "I will see you tonight then" Hunter says. "Okay" Elsa says as she walks away. All of the guards have smirks on their faces. "Wipe thoses smirks off your faces guards" Hunter snaps. Hunter does the exzact same training for these guards. They get done and it is about to be night. "Go get some rest you will need it" Hunter says. Hunter walks into his room to clean up. "I need to get some more clothes one of these days" Hunter says as he slips into his clothes. Hunter walks down the hall toward the garden, when he hears Elsa and Anna gigaling. "Wonder what is so funny" Hunter asks.

"Well I better leave you to get ready for your date" Anna says. "I am proud of you sis" Anna says. "Why" Elsa asks. "You finally opened your hart to someone who is not in the family" Anna says. "Oh" Elsa says. "Now go on get ready, I will be in my room" Anna says as she walks off.

_"Wow I didn't know that I am her first boy-freind, I thought she would have pleanty of ex's" _Hunter says to himself. Hunter waits in the hall for Elsa to get ready. Hunter hears Elsa singing through her door that is cracked open.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen"_

_"A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen."_

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"_

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!"_

_"Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!"_

_"I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

_"It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!"_

_"It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"_

_"Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!"_

_"Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!"_

"She has the voice of a angel" Hunter says.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!"_

_"Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!"_

_"Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

Elsa jumps a little at the sound of clapping. She turns to her door to see Hunter. "As beautiful as the first day I heard it" Hunter says. "You know most poeple knock before entering a room" Elsa says. "Most people close their doors" Hunter says. "You ready" Hunter asks. Elsa looks at herself one more time in the mirror. "Yes" Elsa says. "ladies first" Hunter says. "Such a gemtalmen" Elsa says as she walks out the door. Elsa and Hunter walk down the hall to the garden. Along the way they start talking about radom things. "Hunter you said you did that excerise when you was a private, does that mean you used to be a guard" Elsa asks. "Well it is called the army where I come from" Hunter says. "So how was your experince in the army" Elsa asks. "One of the best things that have ever happended to me, when I was in the army, I had a strick orders, but that dosen't mean I diden't do some crazy things" Hunter says. "Like what" Elsa asks. Hunter wispers something in Elsa's ear. "Did you get demoted for that" Elsa asks. "Hey I was a private, and me and the genarle were good freinds" Hunter says. "So why did you do that, any way" Elsa asks. "I just felt like it, the soldgers and I laugh about it for weeks" Hunter says. "I bet, sounds like if the genrale and you wern't freinds you would have been saverly punished" Elsa says. "Hey I didn't say I wasen't punished" Hunter says. Hunter gets to the door and open it. The garden has been covered in a light blackent of snow. The moon light refleacts off the snow and makes it sparkle. "Elsa did you do this" Hunter asks. "Yes, do you like it" Elsa asks. "Yes, I swear your powers amaze me more and more" Hunter says. "It is a beautiful sight" Hunter says. "But not as beautiful as you" Hunter says. "You are such a flatterer" Elsa says. "Only for you" Hunter says. Elsa leads Hunter to a blanket layed out, along with a basket and some wine glasses. "Wow you did all of this" Hunter asks. "Well I had a little help" Elsa says. Elsa and Hunter sit down on the blanket. Elsa hands Hunter a sandwich. Hunter takes a bite and instally has to repress his gag reflex. Hunter swollos the bite. "How do you like it, is it good" Elsa asks her eyes filled with antisapation. _"I wonder why she is atcting as I am judging her, wait did she make these" _Hunter asks him-self. "Elsa did you make these" Hunter asks. "Yes, I wanted to do something special, I knew you woulden't like it" Elsa says. "No, they are perfact, because you made them" Hunter says. "Relly" Elsa asks. "Yes" Hunter says. Hunter leans in to kiss Elsa. Just as their lips are about to touch, Hunter hears someone gigaling. "Who's there" Hunter asks as he stands up and pulls out his dagger. "Identifi your self" Hunter says. Two people stand up. One short and rounded, the other a femal figure. "Anna this was private" Elsa says. Hunter feels the air around him grow colder. Hunter wraps his arms around Elsa, to calm her down.

"Hey Olaf wanted to see what a date looked like" Anna says. "We are just leaving" Anna says as she pushes Olaf back to the castle. "Sorry about that my sister can be" Elsa says but Hunter cuts her off. "Come on let's enjoy the rest of the night" Hunter says. The two of them eat and lay under a tree nearbye. They both talk for a little bit about what they have went through in life. "Well this is a amazing night, I am going to be sorry when it has to end" Hunter says. "Who says it has to end" Elsa says as she stands up. "What do you mean" Hunter asks. Hunter stands up and gets a snow ball to the face. "What was that for" Hunter asks as he wipes the snow off his face. Elsa has a wide grin on her face. "Oh your going to get it now" Hunter says. "Your going to have to catch me first" Elsa says as she runs away. Hunter chases after her. After ten minutes of running and dodging snow balls Hunter catches Elsa. Elsa trips and falls on top of Hunter. "Well you caught me, now what are you going to do" Elsa asks blushing a little at the position they are in. "This" Hunter says as he kisses Elsa. They break the kiss and just lay there. "Hunter have you ever thoughtof a nickname for me" Elsa asks. "What do you mean" Hunter asks as he lightly runs his hand up and down Elsa's back. "You know, when a husband or wife calls their spouce by a name that is not their real name" Elsa says. "You mean a pet name" Hunter asks. "I guess if that what it is called" Elsa says. "Yes I have thought of a few, but a one stands out to me" Hunter says. "What is it" Elsa asks.  
"Snow storm" Hunter says. "It suits you" Hunter says. "I guess it does" Elsa says. "Do you want me to start calling you that" Hunter asks. "Yes, but only in private" Elsa says. "Okay, snow storm" Hunter says. They lay there for a hour or two. Hunter is just looking at the stars. Elsa has fallen asleep. "You are my little snow storm, Elsa" Hunter says as he kisses her forhead. Hunter wraps his arms around Elsa and relaxes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people I don't have much to say this time. The song refrence is from Mulan, and it is from Make a man out of you. It is when Hunter says "Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons". That is all thanks for reading and enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Hunter slowly opens his eyes to the sound of birds cheerping. It is about noon. Elsa is still asleep. Hunter lays there enjoying the sound of nature. "I've been bleesed beyond mesure" Hunter says. "I got away from my old life, I have a girl freind that is amazing, beautiful, smart, funny at times, but also serious when she needs to be" Hunter says but dosen't notice Elsa is awake. "I pray that I will be able to make her as happy as she makes me" Hunter says. "I don't know why but she just makes me a better person" Hunter says. Hunter just lays there. Their is a sound of approching footsteps. "I hope that I will be able to marry her one of these days" Hunter says as he strokes Elsa hair.

_ "Does he relly want to marry me"_ Elsa asks herself. _"Do I want to marry him" _Elsa asks.

"My queen, you are needed" Johnson says. "Oh I am sorry, I did not know" Johnson says. "Go back to your post, I will wake Elsa up" Hunter says. "Yes sir, the queen is needed in the throne room" Johnson says as he walks away. "Snow storm it is time to get up" Hunter says as he lightly shakes her.

"Huh" Elsa says doing her best to act like she was still asleep. "Snow storm you are needed in the throne room" Hunter says. "Oh, well I better get up" Elsa says with a yawn. Elsa gets off Hunter and stands up. "Thank you for such a great time last night" Elsa says as she dusts her self off. "It was a pleasure" Hunter says as he stands up. Elsa does her best to make herself presentible. "Why don't I walk you to the throne room" Hunter asks. "That would be lovley" Elsa says. Hunter leads Elsa to the throne room. "Well I guess this is where we part ways" Hunter says. "You don't have to, you are my captin so you are entitled to a seat in the throne room" Elsa says. "Well let me get my suit on and I will" Hunter says as he pulls the computer chip out of his pocket and hits the button. Elsa walks in followed by Hunter.

"Who is this, my queen" a noble asks. "He is my new captin of the guard" Elsa says. "Captin Hunter will be in here for my protection and his seat" Elsa says as she sits on the throne. "Yes my queen" the noble says. "As you may already know the Southern Isles is requeasting that, they are able to send trade ships to Arendales port" the noble says. "You know I want nothing to do with that kingdom" Elsa says. "I know my queen, but the kingdom needs the materiuls that the Southern Isles has or we might not be able to go another year" the noble says. "Fine, but I want at the least ten royal guards on those ships when they come to dock, and no one gets off the ships, my people go on and get what is needed and get off" Elsa says. "yes my queen" the noble says. "Also this party that princess Anna is putting together, may we know what it is for" another noble asks. "It is to announce my new captin and one more thing, but that will be kept a secreat" Elsa says. All of the nobles look supices.

"Why are you looking at the queen like that" Hunter suddenly asks. "Oh, I presume you don't know what our queen last secreat did to the kingdom" the same noble asks. "Yes I know pleanty well" Hunter says. "Then why are you not worried" the noble asks as he stands up. "Because I trust the queen, you may still hold a grudge, but I don't" Hunter says as he stands up. "How would you know what it felt like, to be trap in the cold storm, that the queen caused" He asks. "Oh you got off easy, I was frozen in ice for two years" Hunter says. All of the nobles gasp.

"Captin take your seat or you will be ajurned from this meeting" Elsa says. "Yes my queen" Hunter says as he sits down. "Now let us continue with out anymore inturuptions" Elsa says. The meeting goes on for three hours without any intruptions.

"Captin, I need to speack with you" Goodmen says as he walks in the room. Hunter gets up and walks over to him. "Yes sargent what do you need" Hunter asks. "Sir we found this stuck to the castle door not to long ago" Goodmen says. "What is it" Hunter asks. "A letter, read it" Goodmen says. Hunter starts reading the letter.

_I warn you if the Queen attends the meeting this morning she will die_

_you have been warned._

Huner looks back to the meeting. Hunter walks up to Elsa. "My queen we must leave" Hunter says. "Why" Elsa asks. Hunter hands Elsa the letter. One of the nobles around the table recignize the letter. "I am sorry, but something has come up, I must leave" Elsa says as she walks to the door.

"Yes my queen, but may we now why" a noble asks. "Not right now" Hunter says. The noble pulls out a throwing knife and lanches it at Elsa. Hunter grabs Elsa and pulls her infront of him. The knife hits hunter amout and perces it to go in his back. "AHHH" Hunter yells. "Get him" Hunter yells. The guards chase the noble through out the castle. "Hunter are you okay" Elsa asks. "You don't have to worry about me snow storm, I'll be fine" Hunter says.

"He is getting away" a guard yells. Hunter walks to the window to see the noble has almost got to the gates. Hunter pulls the knife out of his back and jumps out the window. Hunter lands on the noble and takes him down. "Got you, jack ass" Hunter says as he cuffs the man. "You don't understand the queen is a witch, she killed my wife, my kids, I lost every thing when she caused the great freaze" He says as Elsa gets out into the court yard. "I had no choice she needed to pay, and the guards woulden't touch her" He says. "Their is all ways a choice" Hunter says. "Guards take him to the dungen" Hunter says as he pushes the man to the guards. "Yes sir" Goodmen says as he takes the man away. Hunter suddenly collapses where he stands. "Hunter are you okay" Elsa asks. Hunter dosen't anwser. "Hunter" Elsa asks as she lifts him a little. There is a puddle of blood underneath him. "Guards get him to the infermary" Elsa says. The guards get Hunter to the infermary and Elsa takes Hunter suit off. "My queen I am sorry but you will have to go" a nurse says. "No I am going to stay" Elsa says. Anna gets in the room. "Please my queen, if you value this mans life you will leave this room" the nurse says. Elsa just stands there tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on sis let's wait in your room" Anna says as she leads her sister to the door. Anna and Elsa get Into Elsa's room. Elsa sits on the bed and lets a few tears fall. "Elsa Hunter is going to be alright" Anna says. "Please Anna I just want to be alone right now" Elsa says. "Okay just tell me if you need anything" Anna says as she walks out the door. Anna shuts the door. Elsa freezes the door shut. She falls over on the bed, letting her pillows muffle her crys. Elsa crys herself to sleep. Anna is waiting by the infermary.

"Princess Anna" a nurse says. "Yes" Anna says. "Hunter has a chance, but he will need alot of rest" the nurse says. "How long does he need" Anna asks. "A day at the most" the nurse says. "Okay, I don't think you have to worry about my sister doing anything" Anna says. "Yes malady" the nurse says as she goes back in the infermary. Anna walks back to her room. "Oh, Elsa I can only imagine the pain you are in" Anna says as she sees the ice forming on the door fram. Anna goes to her room.

"Is Hunter okay" Kristoff asks. "Yes, he has a chance" Anna says. "We should try and cheer up Elsa" Kristoff says. "We can't get in her room, she froze the door shut" Anna says. Repunzal walks into Anna's room. She hugs Anna.

"Hey we just heard about what happend" Repunzal says. "How are you feeling" Repunzal asks. "Good, but I am worried about my sister" Anna says. "I wish I could help, but you know" Repunzal says as she runs her fingers throgh her hair.

"It isen't your fault" Uegein says. "I am the one who cut your hair" Uegein says. "I know" Repunzal says. "Guys non of this is your fault don't feel guilty if you can't help" Kristoff says. "let's just go to our rooms and wait" Kristoff says. Repunzal and Uegein go to their room. "Is Hunter going to make it" Anna asks. "Only time will tell" Kristoff says as Anna and him lay on the bed.

"Princess Anna you are needed" a servant says. "Why" Anna asks as she gets off the bed. "You are to fill in for Elsa, she refuses to come out of her room" the servant says. "Oh, okay let me get into something presetible and I will be down there" Anna says as she shuts the door. Anna walks down to the throne room.

"Where is the queen" Johnson asks. "She is occupied, I am going to fill in for her" Anna says. "Yes malady, A trade ship has come from the Southern Isles and is requseating to speack with the queen" Johnson says. "Well they will not get to speak with the queen so I will have to do" Anna says. Anna and a group of guards walk to the port.

"Where is the queen" a man asks. "Are you the captin of this vesale" Anna asks. "Yes I am captin Jack" Jack says. "Well Jack the queen is occupied, so you will have to talk to me" Anna says. "No I demand the queen be here" Jack says. Anna walks on the ship. "Listen buddy, my sister is going through something right now, and you have no right to demand anything you are in the kingdom of Arendale" Anna says. "Fine, then tell me why all of this security on my ship only" Jack asks. "You are from the southern Isles, Anredale is not in the best terms with your country" Anna says. "If you don't like the way we do things you can leave and never come back" Anna says. The captin says nothing. "That is what I thought, now my men will unload the cargo and load the trade goodes on" Anna says as she walks off the ship. Anna walks back to the castle. _ "I hope my sister can pull herself together if Hunter dosen't make it"_ Anna says to herself. Anna gets into her room and the sun is setting. Hunter slowly stirs in his sleep.

"Is Hunter okay" Elsa asks. "I am sorry, He did not make it" Anna says. "I am right here snow storm" Hunter says as he tries to put his hand on Elsa shoulder, but he passes right through her. "NO" Elsa yells as her eyes goes white and she loses it. The room if filled with ice. The whole kingdom is frozen in a block of ice. Hunter eyes open to find he is in his room. "I am glad that was just a dream" Hunter says. Hunter feels himself fall asleep again. The sun slowly comes through Hunter's window. Hunter's eyes open at the sound of the door opening. He turns his head to see Anna.

"You are alive" Anna says. "Yes where is Elsa" Hunter asks. "She is in her room" Anna says. "I am going to see her" Hunter says. "No you must reast for your wound to heal" Anna says. "I can fix that" Hunter says. "How" Anna asks. Hunter puts on his suit and it heals him. "Now I am going to see Elsa" Hunter says. "It is going to be hard she has locked herself in her room, and will not come out" Anna says. Hunter walks to Elsa's door. "Snow storm it is me, can you come out" Hunter asks. There is no anwser just the muffuled crys of Elsa. "Okay if you won't come out, I am coming in" Hunter says as he grabs the door knob. Hunter rams his full body against the door and it opens. The whole room is covered in ice. Hunter walks over to the bed and it has ice walls on all sides. Hunter punches one wall and it cracks and breaks into peices. Hunter sits on the bed. "Snow storm it is okay it is me Hunter, I am fine" Hunter says as he turns Elsa over. Elsa hugs Hunter hard.

"I am so glad you are okay" Elsa says as more tears fall. "Hey I will not be leaving you any time soon" Hunter says. "I was so worried about you" Elsa says. Hunter and Elsa just stay there hugging. "Come on Elsa you need to get out of this room" Hunter says. "Can we go to your room" Elsa asks. "Anything you want, snow storm" Hunter says as he picks Elsa up and carries her to his room. Hunter and Elsa lay on the bed just enjoying each other's company. "Hunter how are you healed so fast" Elsa asks. "My suit heals me" Hunter says. Hunter takes the suit off and lays the chip on the end table. "I am here for you Elsa and nothing is going to change that" Hunter says as he kisses her. They break the kiss and lay on the bed. "Snow storm I know any person can say that I don't mean the thing I am about to say, but I do with all my hart" Hunter says. "Elsa I love you" Hunter says. Elsa hart almost skips a beat at what Hunter just said. "I love you to" Elsa says as she melts into Hunter's arms. All of the ice in Elsa's room melts away. Anna and Repunzal are standing in the door. They both walk away.

"They are the perfact couple" Repunzal says. "Yea, I wonder if we will be hearing more wedding bells soon" Anna says. Repunzal just looks at Anna. "I am kidding, Elsa and Hunter will decide when they want to marry each other, if they do" Anna says. "Come on let's get somthing to eat" Anna says as she walks at a faster pace.

"Come on Elsa let's get some food" Hunter says. Elsa and Hunter get up and walk down to the dinning hall. "Oh wait, I have to go back for something, you go ahead and I will catch up" Hunter says as he runs back to his room. "Here we are" Hunter says as he picks up the chip. "Huh I don't remeber this being open" Hunter says as he walks to the window. Hunter shuts the window and walks out of the room. Elsa walks into the dinning hall.

"Where is Hunter" Anna asks. "He had to grab something" Elsa says. "He will be here in a minute" Elsa says. "Okay" Anna says. Elsa sits down and Hunter walks in. Hunter sits down next to Elsa. "Hunter may I speack with you privatly after breakfest" Elsa asks. "Of coures sn... Elsa" Hunter says catching himself. "Hunter were you about to call my sister by that pet name I have been hearing about" Anna asks. "How do you know about that" Elsa asks. "Hey it is not hard to hear when the door is standing wide open" Anna says. "Oh yea, I did leave the door open" Hunter says. "Yes I was but I am only to call her that in private" Hunter says. "Let me think what was it again, snow storm" Anna says. Elsa blushes a little and shoots a small blast of ice at Anna's feet. "OHHH, cold, cold" Anna yells as she jumps up. "Any one eles got any funny ideas" Elsa asks playfully. They all eat after Anna gets her feet warm. "If you would excuse Hunter and I, we will be in my room" Elsa says as she gets up. "Lead on" Hunter says as he jumps up. Hunter and Elsa get into her room. Elsa stands there for a minute, with a look of deep thought. "What is wrong" Hunter asks. "Do you think that the noble was telling the truth that I killed his wife and kids" Elsa asks. "Elsa from what I could tell he was telling the truth" Hunter says. "Than he is right I am a witch" Elsa says. "No, Elsa you are a kind, carring, queen" Hunter says as he hugs her tight. "How could I be, I killed two inasent people or more" Elsa says. "Elsa you are a great queen, just because you feel bad about something that you could not control" Hunter says. "Snow storm you didn't have control of your powers, And he could be blamming you for something that he caused" Hunter says. "What do you mean" Elsa asks. "It could have been that he did not take care of his family that is why they died, he could just be blamming you" Hunter says. "Okay, now on to the next thing" Elsa says. "I have been hearing alot of complants about your training program" Elsa says. "From who" Hunter asks. "Pleanty of wifes have been coming to me, about their husbands being very tired when they come home" Elsa says. "Oh" Hunter says. "I want to prove to them that you are not putting them through anything that they can't handel" Elsa says. "How" Hunter asks. "I want you to put me through the training they go through" Elsa says. "Oh, Elsa I don't know" Hunter says. "Why not" Elsa asks. "I just don't want to hurt you by accident" Hunter says. "Hunter please" Elsa begs. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Hunter says. "Okay, when do we start" Elsa asks. "Tomarrow morning" Hunter says."Bright and early, huh well we will see" Elsa says. "I am going down to the barrecks" Hunter says. "Sure I am going to go talk with Anna" Elsa says as she walks out of the room. Hunter walks down to the barrecks and trains the guards for the rest of the day. Hunter walks back to his room and gets in bed. "Tommarow is going to be hard" Hunter says as he closes his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey don't have much to say so enjoy, and thanks for reading**

Chapter 8

"Snow storm time to get up" Hunter says as he walks into Elsa's room. "I've been up" Elsa says as she is pacing in her room. "You ready" Hunter asks. "I guess, I just don't know if I can run in my dress" Elsa says. "Well you said you made that so you can make it into something eles" Hunter says. "What should I make it into" Elsa asks. Hunter guides Elsa and they make her ice dress into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Okay now let's go" Elsa says putting the last finishing touches on the outfit. Hunter leads Elsa on the run rought. Hunter gets to the turn around point and stops. "Come on Elsa you are doing great" Hunter yells. Elsa catches up and her face is red and she is breathing heavy. "How do you run like this" Elsa asks. "Practice" Hunter says. "You ready to go back" Hunter asks. "Yes" Elsa says as they run back to Arendale. Once they get back Hunter puts Elsa through the combat training. "Wow you have done better than any of my guards" Hunter says as they get finished. "Rely" Elsa asks out of breath. "Yes you ran faster than any of them, and you did alot better on the combat" Hunter says. "Thanks" Elsa says as she sways a little. "You need to rest" Hunter says. "No I can't I got to be at the throne room in a hour" Elsa says. "No you need to rest I will get Anna to fill in" Hunter says as he picks Elsa up. Hunter puts Elsa in her bed and walks off to find Anna. "Girda do you know where Anna is" Hunter asks.

"She went to your office" Girda says. "Thanks" Hunter says as he walks away. Hunter walks in his office to see Anna rumiging through his desk. "What are you doing" Hunter asks.

"Oh, Hunter I was just looking for some information on somebody" Anna says. "Okay then why are you looking in my desk" Hunter asks. "The captin all ways has a written description of all magical people or things" Anna says. Hunter walks over to the desk and opens the bottom drow. "Is this what you are looking for" Hunter asks as he points to the scrolls. "Yes it is" Anna says as she serches through the scrolls. Anna pulls out a scroll monagramed JF. "Who is the person you need information on" Hunter asks. "Ah, that is on a need to know basies" Anna says. "Fine just go, and you are to fill in for your sister she is very tired after her run" Hunter says. "Fine but I am going to keep this" Anna says as she walks out the door with the scroll. "I wonder why she was wanting that scroll" Hunter asks. Hunter walks out of the room. It is about three hours later when Hunter walks into Elsa's room."Elsa are you awake" Hunter asks. "Yes I feel a lot better now" Elsa says. "Well I wanted to ask a favor" Hunter says. "What do you need help with" Elsa asks. "I was planning to do a little game with the guards and I need your help, I need you to be the target" Hunter says. "What do you mean" Elsa asks. "I want you to be guarded by the guards, I want to test if I can break through their defences and get to you" Hunter says. "Okay when is this game of yours" Elsa asks. "It is about to start" Hunter says. "Okay let's go down to the barreks" Elsa says as she walks out the door. Elsa and Hunter get down to the barreks. "Okay men, we are going to play a little game" Hunter says. "Elsa will you please take a seat" Hunter asks. "Yes" Elsa says as she makes a ice throne. "Okay I want you to protect the queen form me, I want to see if I can get through all of you and to the queen" Hunter says as he walks away from Elsa. "You are to do what ever it takes to stop me" Hunter says as the guards take a defencive stance around Elsa. Hunter puts on his suit. "Goodmen you are the captin for this game" Hunter says. "Goodmen you are the last line of defence, if I get past you and to the queen you all have lost" Hunter says. "And once I get past you, you can't atack any more" Hunter says. Hunter charges full speed at the men. Hunter ducks under the blade of a sword.

"Don't let him though" Goodmen yells. Hunter jumps over a few men and lands infront of Goodmen. "You won't get to the queen" Goodmen says as he pulls out his saber. "We will see" Hunter says as he uses his arms to block the blade. "Come on Goodmen is this the best you can do" Hunter says as he sees that his footing is off. Hunter takes this opertunity to trip him. Goodmen lands on his back. Hunter jumps over Goodmen and get to Elsa. "Wow you guys are easy to get past" Hunter says. "Way to easy, we will train in a little bit" Hunter says. Ace hoppes the wall and lands behind Elsa.

"Thank you for doing the dirty work" Ace says as he grabs Elsa and scales the wall. "Guards don't let him escape" Hunter yells as he pulls out his pistole. He shoots a few times and misses. Ace scaling the wall all while Elsa is kicking and screaming for him to put her down. Elsa uses her ice on him but it has no effect. Hunter jumps up and almost gets to Ace when gravity takes him back down. Ace hoppes the wall and runs into the near bye forest. Ace knocks Elsa out and runs full speed to his hide out.

"Captin what do you want us to do" Johnson asks. "I want search parties all around Arendale, send alerts to neiboring kingdoms tell then that Ace is a man wanted by Arendale" Hunter says. "Yes sir" Johnson says.

"Where is my sister" Anna asks as she gets into the court yard. "We don't know she was taken by Ace, I have sent search parties out" Hunter says as he walks back into the castle. "Where are you going" Anna asks. "To plan out a stratigie for my attack" Hunter says as he walks in the castle. Hunter goes into his office and sits down. "I am going to find you Ace if it is the last thing I do" Hunter says as he draws out a plan in his mind. Hunter stands back up and puts his suit on. Elsa wakes up and she is in a dungen. "Where am I" Elsa asks as she stands up. Elsa is cuffed to the wall. She tries to freeze the cuffs but they just won't breack.

"Oh you aren't going to be able to break those, they're made of a metal that gets stronger in the cold" Ace says as he walks in the room. "What do you want with me" Elsa asks. "You are the only on who can help me" Ace says. "How" Elsa asks. "By this" Ace says as he puts his hands on Elsa's shoulders. "AHHHHHHHHH" Elsa screams as her power is drained. "Please stop" Elsa begs as the pain nules away at her senes. Elsa passes out. "Dang I thought she would last longer than that" Ace says ashe puts her back on the bench. "I will be back" Ace says as he walks away.

"Where could they be" Hunter asks as he looks at a map of Arendale. "We have cheacked all of the places over here" Hunter says as he marks out that side of the map. "Let's see" Hunter says as he cheaks the map.

"Captin the scouts reported hearing screams near the old rige mine" Goodmen says. "Gather some guards up, we leave now" Hunter says as he gets up. Hunter runs full speed while following the guards to the mine. Hunter stops at the mine entrance. It is silent. A scream breaks the silence. "Elsa" Hunter says as he gathers the guards around him. "Now we are going to charge in, but first we need to get more people" Hunter says. "Johnson you are the fastest out of the guards, run back to the castle and get ever avalible guard" Hunter says. The guard knods and runs back to the castle. "What are we going to do" Goodmen asks. "We are going to charge in and fight till the reinforcments get here" Hunter says as he leads the group of men in the mine. They take the bandits by surprise but they have the advantge. the fight goes on and Hunter slips into the dungen. "Keep fighting men the others will be here soon" Goodmen yells. Another scream percies Hunter's ears. Hunter looks into a open cell door to see Ace draining Elsa of her power. Hunter darts in and pushes Elsa away from Ace. Ace's hands land on Hunter's suit. The suit shocks Ace to death, but not before his magic gets to Hunter. The power of ice goes in Hunter. Hunter suit starts to freaze from the inside out. The suit breaks and Hunter's new power turns into a blizard in the tiny cell. Elsa stands up as her chains shatter.

"Hunter stop" Elsa says. "I can't, you need to save your self Elsa" Hunter says. "No I am not leaving you" Elsa says as she fights the wind to get to Hunter. Elsa grabs Hunter's hand. Hunter's eyes go back to their originale color. The wind slowly calms down. "I am not leaving you, I know what this power can do" Elsa says as she hugs Hunter. "I am sorry Elsa, I should have done more to protect you" Hunter says as he returns the hug. "You don't have to be" Elsa says. "I guess we both have powers now" Hunter says. "Yes and I am going to help you get controle of your new powers" Elsa says. "Okay lets get to the castle" Hunter says as he leads Elsa out of the dungen.

"Captin we are out numbered we need to retreat" Goodmen says. "Yes I have the queen, we need to get back to the castle and regroup" Hunter says as he makes his way through the fight. Elsa makes a clear path to the entrance with some ice walls. Hunter and Elsa get out of the cave and Elsa drops the ice walls. "I'll carry you" Hunter says as he picks Elsa up and starts running. Hunter gets to the castle and guards are formed up ready to leave. "Men the enemy is coming, get ready for battle" Hunter says as he puts Elsa down. Hunter runs inside and grabs his pistole. "Only got a few shots left" Hunter says. Hunter runs back outside and stands infront of the men. The rest of the guards run into the courtyard. All of them get in rank. Hunter pulls the trigger five times and he is out of ammo. "I have taken down ten of them the rest is up to are fighting skills, they are out numbered now, uses that to your advantge" Hunter says as he draws his saber. "Archers fire" Hunter yells as the archers let lose a wave of arrows. About twenty men fall. "Charge" Hunter yells as he runs at the enemy. The bridge becomes a blood bath, men falling into the water. Dead men on the bridge. Hunter takes a few hits but never stops fighting. Some how the bandits push back the guards. "Men retreat and shut the gates, I will handle this" Hunter yells. All of the guards run into the castle and shut the gate. "I am sorry Elsa" Hunter says as he lets the storm inside expand. The air around Arendale drops in tempature quickly. Hunter puts his hands up and ice flys out of them percing the bandits. The ice dosen't stop there it keeps going to the village. Elsa runs out of the gates.

"Hunter stop you don't need to do this" Elsa says as she gets to Hunter. Hunter dosen't respond just keeps pushing the ice closer to the villige. "Please Hunter if you love me at all you will stop" Elsa says as she falls to her knees crying. Hunter slowly stops his power when he hears Elsa crying. Hunter's eyes go back to their nautrale blue. Hunter turns around and picks Elsa up off her knees. "I will always love you" Hunter says as he hugs her. "I will always love you to" Elsa says as she trys stop her crying. "Hey what happend to the girl who said I would never see her cry" Hunter says sarcastickly. "I think that was broken a long time ago" Elsa says. "Heck it was a try" Hunter says. "Oh, shut up and kiss me" Elsa says. Hunter leans in and kisses Elsa. The two of them struggle for breath not wanting to break the kiss. They finally break the kiss and gasp for air. "I will have the guards clean the blood and bodies up" Hunter says. "First the ice" Esla says. "Oh, yea how do I melt the ice" Hunter asks. "Think of every thing that makes you happy, and move your hands up" Elsa says. Hunter does what Elsa told him to do and the ice melts away. "Come on we have to get to the castle" Elsa says as she pulls Hunter to the castle. Elsa pulls Hunter into the barrecks. "Now let's start with a simple wall of ice" Elsa says. "Just mirror my movements" Elsa says. Hunter and Elsa make a ice wall. "Wow you are a fast learner" Elsa says. "Hey I got the best teacher" Hunter says. Hunter suddenly feels a chill run down his back. "Woo that was cold" Hunter says. "What" Elsa asks. "A chill just ran down my back, it was nothing" Hunter says. After ten more hours of training Elsa and Hunter turn in for the night. "Hunter can you sleep with me tonight" Elsa asks. "Sure" Hunter says as he follows Elsa into her room. They both lay down and fall asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9 the preposul

**Hey I am not going to be putting anymore refrances in this story, thanks for reading and enjoy. Also sorry for the short chapter last time, I am getting near the end so I am trying to not get sloppy on my wrighting, so the last few chapters might be short.**

Chapter 9

"You have great taste, sir" the shop keeper says. "Oh thank you, it is for a very specail lady" Hunter says holding a small box with a ring inside. "Thank you for making it" Hunter says. "It was a plesure" the shop keeper says. Hunter puts the box in his pocket and walks out the door. Hunter starts walking toward the castle and starts to think. _"How am I going to prepose to her, something fancy, no something simple" _Hunter says to himself. Hunter is so deep in thought that he dosen't notice Anna walking toward him. Hunter and Anna colide head on. Both of them fall to the ground. "Oh sorry Anna, I wasen't looking where I was going" Hunter says as he stands up. "Here let me help you up" Hunter says as he extends his hand.

"Thank you" Anna says as she takes his hand. "So why weren't you looking where you were going" Anna asks. "Oh just thinking" Hunter says. "What is this" Anna asks as she picks up a small box on the ground. She opens it. "Oh that is mine" Hunter says as he grabs it and puts it in his pocket. "Oh it is, do you have anything specail you are going to do with that" Anna asks. "Maybe" Hunter says. "Oh my you are going to prepose to my sister" Anna says. "Yeash Anna not so loud" Hunter says. "Okay, so when are you going to do it" Anna asks. "I don't know" Hunter says. "Don't tell anyone please" Hunter says. "Sure" Anna says. "Don't forget the party is in a few hours" Anna says. "I won't, I was heading to the castle anyway" Hunter says as he walks off. Hunter gets to the castle and it is busy. Servants running backand forth putting everything together. Elsa is in the middle of the room trying to decide what goes where.

"That will be over to the window" Elsa says. "Let the main dinning table be in the middle" Elsa says. Hunter sneacks up on Elsa. "How you doing snow storm" Hunter wispers into Elsa ear. "I am great" Elsa says as she turns around. "That is good" Hunter says. "So why did you go to town" Elsa asks. "Oh I had to grab something for the party" Hunter says. "Oh that reminds me you need to go see the talor" Elsa says. "Okay i will" Hunter says. Hunter plants a kiss on Elsa's lips and walks away. Hunter walks into the talor's room.

"Oh master Hunter, you are to get a new suit requeast of the queen" The talor says. "Okay, nothing to fancy" Hunter says as he walks up to the pedistole in the middle of the room. After a hour of mesuring and sowing the suit is done. "Thank you" Hunter says as he looks at himself in the mirror. "No problem, it was a delight" the talor says. Hunter walks out of the room. "Well I better get to the ball room, the party is going to start in a minute" Hunter says as he walks to the ball room.

"Oh there you are, the geasts are starting to arive" Elsa says. Hunter and Elsa walk into the ball room and Elsa takes her seat on the throne. Hunter takes his temporary post behind Elsa's throne. Anna walks in and sits down on the throne next to Elsa.

"Presenting the duke and dutches of Egland" a servant anounses. "Presenting Arendales offical ice gatherer and deliverer, prince Kristoff" the servant says. Anna is about to jump up and runs at Kristoff when Elsa freezes the floor around Anna feet.

"Hey I wanted to run to him" Anna pouts. "You can when all the gueasts get in" Elsa says. "Presenting the Princess Repunzal and Prince Uegien" the servant says. About forty minutes later all of the guests are seated. "Attention every one" Elsa says. "You already know that I have found a new captin of the guard, I would like to introduse him to you" Elsa says. "Ladies and gentalmen my new captin of the guard, captin Hunter" Elsa says. Hunter steps out from behind of the throne. Hunter goes around and talks with everybody.

"So how is it being under a queen who has the power of ice" the duke of Egland asks. "It is wonderful, duke" Hunter says. "Oh just call me Reginaled" Reginaled says. "Okay, I am going to take my post beside the queen" Hunter says as he walks back up to the throne Elsa is in.

"Now I will also be annocing something eles, as you all may know my sister has found her suitor, now I am very happy to annouce that I my self have found a suitor" Elsa says. "You already know him, many of you just meet him, captin Hunter is my suitor" Elsa says. The crowd stands there shocked. There is a small claping. Repunzal and Uegien are clapping. The whole room eruptes into a loud aray of clapping. After all of the clapping dies down Elsa has one last thing to say. "Now I hope all of you have a great time in Arendale, enjoy the rest of the night" Elsa says. The band starts playing some music. Everone starts dancing. "May I take this dance" Hunter asks. "Oh I don't dance, Hunter" Elsa says. "Come on one dance" Hunter says. "I don't know" Elsa says.

"Go on Elsa, dance" Anna says. "Fine" Elsa says. Hunter leads Elsa into the middle of the dance floor. "Just follow my lead" Hunter says. Elsa and Hunter dance for a while. "I thought you said you didn't dance" Hunter asks. "I know how, I just never have" Elsa says. They get done and go back to the thrones. The party goes on for about three more hours. "Elsa can you come with me" Hunter asks. "Sure, Anna cover for me" Elsa says as she gets up. Hunter leads Elsa to the gardens. "Why did you want me to come out here" Elsa asks. "Because I wanted to ask you something in private" Hunter says. "Elsa these last few weeks we have been together, they have been the best in my life" Hunter says. "Elsa I wanted to asks you this" Hunter says. Hunter gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring box and opens it. "Queen Elsa of Arendale, will you make me the happiest man in the world and take my hand in marrige" Hunter asks. Elsa stands there shocked. "Yes" Elsa says her voice barly there. "Yes I will" Elsa yells as she hugs Hunter. Hunter stands up and puts the ring on Elsa's finger. Elsa and Hunter just stand there hugging for about twenty minutes.

"I knew it" Anna yells. "I knew you were going to prepose tonight" Anna says. "Anna who is in the throne room" Elsa asks. "Oh Kristoff is" Anna says. "Well I guess we better get back to the throne room, who knows what kind of mess Kristoff has caused" Elsa says as she walks to the door. Hunter and Anna follow Elsa. They all get into the throne room to see, Kristoff is being bonbarded with queastions.

"Uh let me get back to you on that, I will have to ask the queen" Kristoff says. "Oh there is the queen" Kristoff says as he sees Elsa. Elsa walks over and anwsers the queastions. "Now I have one more specail anouncment to give before everyone goes back to their own kingdoms, captin Hunter has asked for my hand in marrige and I have accepted his preposul" Elsa says her face and voice full of joy. The crowd erupts into loud clapping and chearing. The crowd dies down and everyone starts leaving.

"Now you better treat Elsa right or I am coming after you" Repunzal says. "I will" Hunter says. "Elsa I am so happy for you" Repunzal says. "Thank you" Elsa says. "Hey man who of thought the new captin would be the one who swept the queen off her feet" Uegein says. "Well I guess I am just lucky" Hunter says. "Hey if you ever have any trouble with him just wright me a letter" Uegein says. "I will see" Elsa says. Everone congradulates Elsa and Hunter and leaves. "Wow today was a wonderful day" Elsa says. "Yes it was" Hunter says.

"We have to start planning your wedding, lets see we can have a giant chocolate cake, oh we have to have ice sculptures" Anna says. Elsa and Hunter pay her no attention as they walk by her. "well it is getting late why don't we turn in for the night" Hunter says. "Yes it is getting late" Elsa says. Elsa and Hunter lay down in Elsa's bed and talk for a minute before Elsa falls asleep. _"I am finally getting married, this is the best time of my life" _Hunter says.

"Hunter you have compleated your mission you may come home now" a voice says. "No this is my home" Hunter says as he falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 the wedding

**Hey people this is the last chapter, yea it ended pretty quick. I had fun wrighting it and I hope you had fun reading it. I may do a sequil after I finish the new story I have planed. If you want to vote on what you want me to wright on next, there is a poll open on my page, so go on and vote. And no I am not going to put a bedroom scean / leamon in this story. Sorry this one is relly short but I don't have mutch more to type on it.**

chapter 10

It has been a few months since the party. The wedding planning has consumed most of Anna's time. Elsa and Hunter have only fallen deeper in love. "Oh Elsa you look beautiful" Anna says. "You rely think so" Elsa asks as she looks at her dress. Elsa is wearing a beautiful snow white version of her Emeraled dress (if you haven't seen Elsa in the new short frozen fever you won't know what dress I am talking about). There is three flowers in Elsa hair. One of them is a blue Ion. The other two are red roses. "Mom would be so proud of you" Anna says. "Yea I wish she could be hear to see this" Elsa says. "Me to, but she is watching us from high above" Anna says.

"Wow I will say it Elsa is a lucky girl" Kristoff says. "Come on I am not that good looking" Hunter says fixing the cuffs on his suit. Hunter is wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt with a black bow tie. "How long till the wedding" Hunter asks. "In a minute or two" Kristoff says. "Let's go then I don't want to be late" Hunter says as he gives himself one last look over.

"Here is one of the final touches" Anna says as she places a crown of flowers over Elsa's vail. "And here is the last thing" Anna says as she puts the locket around Elsa's neack. "Thank you Anna" Elsa says. "You are welcome, and it is the least I can do" Anna says. "Come on we have your wedding to go to" Anna says. "Yes we do, I just can't belive it" Elsa says. "I used to think that I would never fall for anyone but I guess love got a hold of me" Elsa says. "Yea love works in mysterius ways" Anna says. Hunter is standing on the platform and patiently waiting for the music to start.

"Who is going to walk Elsa down the aisle" Kristoff asks. "You are" Anna says. "Oh" Kristoff says. "Don't worry I won't bite" Elsa says jokingly. "Ha ha, very funny" Kristoff says. The music starts to play. "I guess it is time" Elsa says as she locks arms with Kristoff. The flower snow man comes out tossing flowers side to side. Hunter smirks a bit at Olaf. Next Anna comes in and takes her seat. Lastly Elsa and Kristoff Walk down the aisle. Hunter just looks at Elsa stunned. Elsa gets up to the platform.

"Ladies and gentalmen we are here today to join these two people in holy matrimony" the preist says."May I have the rings now" the preist asks. Kristoff gives the preist the rings. "The two may renew there vows they have prepared" the preist says as he gives the rings to Hunter and Elsa. "Queen Elsa I may not be the best man at times but I want you to know that with this ring I promise that I am always going to be there when ever it is humanly posible, even after death I will still be with you" Hunter says as he slids the ring on Elsa's finger. "Captin Hunter I have never let any one eles this close to me, but I trust you with all my hart and I say that with this ring" Elsa says as she slides the wedding band on Hunter's finger. "Do you Queen Elsa take, Captin Hunter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in helth, untill death do you part" the preist asks. "I do"Elsa says."Do you Captin Hunter take, Queen Elsa of Arendale, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in helth, untill death do you part" the preist asks. "I do" Hunter says. "By the power vested in me I pronose you King and Queen" the preist says. "You may kiss the Queen" the preist says. Hunter lifts the vail and sees Elsa smilling face. Hunter leans in and kisses Elsa. Hunter breacks the kiss and scopes Elsa off her feet and runs down the aisle. Flowers are going ever where. Hunter and Elsa get into a cart and ride off after throwing the bouquet.


End file.
